Evening Promises
by VanSloan
Summary: yusuke and hiei left for makai and now it's kurama's turn,but what happens if he and botan made a promise to each other? would he break it? would she too break the promise? will yomi try to kill her? K&B I'm finally done!
1. Chapter 1:Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYuHakusho, the owner of it is Mr.Yoshihiro Togashi. I'm so glad he created YuYuHakusho because he has a greater experince then me. So please enjoy reading and don't forget to review.

* * *

**Meeting

* * *

**It has been half a month since Yusuke and Hiei left for Makai. Kurama in the other hand had many things to think about,his mother had already remarry another man and is now happy that she could smile again in another man's heart besides his.It was now time for him to leave, back were he once lives in Makai. Kurama gazed upon the clouds and recalled what Yomi has requested,"I'll be waiting for your return Kurama, just so you know who had stolen the light from me." The words were stuck in his head till someone called out his name,"Hey Kurama what are you doing here?" He turn back and saw that was Botan calling who was calling out his name. She was wearing a thin yellow sweater and a long blue skirt. Kurama stopped and waited for her to catch up with him, "It's nice to see you again Botan, is there something wrong?" He inquired She than smiled cheerful as ever and said, "There's a little favor I would like to ask, if it's alright for you that is." "Sure, what is it? Did Koenma ask you to give me a message concerning me going to Makai?" She nodded in disagreement and said, "Actually no. It's something else besides you going back to Makai." "Something else? What do you mean may I ask?" "What I mean is that this is my favor to ask you, I want you, if you could just let me stay with you for a while? If I'm correct this is your last day in Human World right? And I was wondering if you want me to hangout with you before you go." She then turn her head to the side not letting him see her blushing in front of him. He gave her a smile and answered, "It's alright,I appreciate it of you being with me, it's kind of lonely without Yusuke and Hiei around." They both took a stroll around the park than by the garden where there were many diffrent kinds of flowers. Botan was amazed of seeing all the colorful flowers and made her laugh and smile. Kurama have not realize how much he cared for her, he was quite protective over her and just now he notice it. _Why am I feeling so relax around her? She is so beautiful when she smiles; I just realize that she's more important to me as mother. Is it alright to love someone at this time? Not this time, I have already endangered someone in the past and I could not let it happen again. _His thoughts in his head were mixed-up with emotions such as love or confusion, but then he could not solve his dilemma on how he should leave the people he truely care for.

* * *

Botan looked at him and worried, she too was in love with the fox demon. She wanted to spend time with him more,_ I mean he does have time left; I just want him to know that I deeply care for him, just like Keiko is to Yusuke._ She said deep inside her heart. They were both in there little world until they overheard an old couple talking about them. One was an elder woman who said,"Isn't love so beautiful, do you remeber the first time we've met dear?" The elder man nodded and smiled at his wife then to Kurama and Botan, "Yes that was the most beautiful day I ever experince being loved." The elder couple looked at the young couple and smiled, "You sure have a beautiful flower there. They say that it starts out with friendship known as a seed, until time goes by the seed grows into a magnificant flower that blooms into a friend's heart.So you see you should keep your relationship blooming." What the elder man had said to Kurama made his face turn red just like his hair color, he did not want to admit that he was truly in love with Botan and is afraid to tell her at this time.

* * *

Botan heard the conversation and started blush again, the elder woman looked at her and gave a warm smile as if she was her mother."Do not be embarrass my dear,just show him how you feel and he'll gladly accept you in his heart." The young couple were blushing again even more redder than before. Kurama looked at Botan and she did the same to him, he than stood up straight and smiled. But there was something unusual,he was blushing in front of her, she was suprise that he was blushing in front of her for the first time. _He's so adorable when he's blushing! I mean it matches his hair he looks so funny!_ She then started to laugh, but then she took Kurama's hand and said,"Kurama there's one more thing I want to show you." He than let her lead the way, on thier way they were talking about certain subjects. "I guess it's going to get dark in a few minutes, can you explain where we're going?" He asked.She was still holding his hand then said, "Well, we're here. I sometimes come here in my spare time or when I feel depress. Kurama the reason why we come here is that I want you to watch the fireflies with me." 


	2. Chapter 2: Our Evening Promise

**Chapter 2 Our Evening Promise **

**

* * *

**

"You want me to watch fireflies with you? Sure that would be nice ." They than walk down the stream and Botan was the first to spot one firefly flying upon a blade of grass. "Look over there Kurama it's a firefly." They both walked up to the place where Botan had found the firefly, suddenly two or more fireflies surrounded the place and both the young couple were amazed of seeing so many wonderful fireflies. While Botan gazed upon the flying insects, Kurama had snatched five or more fireflies without letting her notice,"Botan take a look at this." She then looked at Kurama's hand and while he opened his hand, fireflies were free from his grasp then she was amazed in such wonder that she started to laugh and smile again.

Kurama could not help but smile in her beauty, with giggles and smiles they both lie down on the soft green grass talking about the past good and bad ones till Botan change the subject that they were talking about. "-Hahaha, so Kurama how do you feel about me?" She said in a soft whispering voice. "I beg your pardon? I'm sorry I didn't quite hear what you've said." "Never mind that, I didn't mean what I said. Please forgive and forget about it." She answered. Kurama looked at his watch and it was ,_ It's 7:15. I only have five more minutes with her, so should I tell her how I feel?I...I can't, it's already been decided._

While he was in train of thought, he felt someone holding his right hand and it was Botan. She turned to her right not letting him see that she's worried about him. "You didn't hear what I said, I was trying to say that when are you coming back from Makai?" He then stood up and pulled Botan out of the grass and looked at her. "I don't know when I'll come back."

His hand was still holding hers as she held his tight, she knew that he has to go and she just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand Kurama to leave after all he's been through. She then felt tears coming out of her eyes and couldn't help it. But then she felt as if her body was touch by another. Kurama gently pressed his body into hers just so to make her feel better. "Thank you for caring about me Botan, you've always been by my side since I've met you. But I'm terribly sorry to say this, but I don't have enough time left so, I...I promise that I'll come back from Makai for you, if you promise me that you wouldn't worry about me while I'm gone. " He said. "If you promise me that you wouldn't get yourself killed or hurt badly...because that's what makes me more worried about you."

She then looked at him in the eyes while he lowered his lips to hers, but then she rejected his kiss and said, "I'm sorry, we can't do this right now. It's not the right time yet, please forgive me." He then nodded and was glad about it. While they pull each other apart, a voice from on top of them said, "Well I hope I'm not your romance you two." It was Koenma, he was watching on top of the bridge and started to laugh on how did the famous fox-demon from Makai fall in love with the head of the ferry girls of Spirit World. But at the same time he was happy about his close friends are in love especially for Botan. "Anyway, I came here to tell you Kurama, that your times out and I think you should be going with me." He walked down to thier direction and Botan thought,_ Of all people why does it have to be Koenma?_ Botan felt a little embarrass knowing that Koenma might tell on the other ferry girls or maybe Keiko and the others.

"Don't worry Botan, I won't tell anyone about this." Said Koenma. Botan then sigh in relief and smiled, but unbeknownst to them, she was covering her sadness with her usual smile to hide all her emotions. "Can you please tell me where the portal located Koenma, so I could do what I was requested to do." He looked at Botan and she looked back and said, "Well, I hope you have a safe trip." She gave him a fake smile and started to summoned her oar and started to leave, but thenKurama grabbed her wrist then embraced gently. She was then startled and wanted to cry onto his shoulders, but fate says that she should hold her emotions and understand that he'll come back soon. "Thank you. Remeber to wait for me and I too will wait." Koenma was still watching the two lovebirds and interrupted thier romance, "Ahem,I think we should go now Kurama before my father starts scolding me." He turned to Botan's direction and asked, "I suggest that you should get back to the temple Botan,it's for the best." She then nodded and started to fly while holding Kurama's hand they then slowly let go,_ I hope you'll be alright...my love._ She said to herself, nowshe disappeared from the blue skies._ Thank you for everything Botan, I'm sorry that I don't have anything to offer. He and Koenma both walked to where the portal is located._


	3. Chapter 3:Thinking about Us

(Thank you for the review you guys, it's actually my first fanfic! I love Kurama and Botan fics there so adorable!)

* * *

**Chapter 3 Thinking of Us**

* * *

He finally arrived, it was a windy day in Makai. The thoughts of last night was bothering him and all he wanted to do is touch his lips to hers, but then it was the right thing that she had rejected it. If she did, she'll get hurt either physically and emotionally, why? Here are his reasons, one was that if Yomi ever found out about her, he might hurt her. And as for reason two, if she had kiss him, she'll be his weakness and Yomi might take advantage of him. He then heard someone behind his back, "There's no need to hide, I have no quarrel with you nor I would not fight with you stranger. So I suggest that you should leave me be if you want to end your life." He said in a cold voice, much as Yoko's voice, he walked away from the mysterious stranger, but then the stranger attacked him with a sword but then he miss. While the demon was trying to kill him he kept on dodging, he then suddenly summoned a plant out of his sleeve and said, "Rose whip!" He then killed the demon with ease, but many more demons came and attacked him. Just in three minutes he had killed them all, Yomi had made his appearance. 

In the Human World, Botan woke up late. Yukina knocked on her door and opened it, "Good morning Botan. I just want to tell you that breakfast would be ready in five minutes." She then looked at Botan and gasp. "Is there something wrong? Your eyes are swollen. Did something went wrong last night?I'm sorry for asking too much questions at this time." She asked. Botan then stand up and answered with another fake smile and said, "There's no need to be sorry Yukina, I was under the weather that's all." She walked out of the room and Yukina followed. Soon later after breakfast she took a walk around the temple, her thoughts were distracted by him, on how they try touch their against each other, but were separated. She looked up in the sky and sigh deeply. She had promise him that she wouldn't worry for him, but it was so hard! She is in love for the first time and it couldn't be helped. "I guess you can't get your mind off him am I right Botan?" She then was shocked that Koenma scared the wits out of her. "K-Koenma You scared the daylights out of me! What were you thinking doing popping out like that?" "Well forgive me if I was interrupting something important, I just came here to tell you that Kurama arrived in Makai safely." Botan didn't answered, but deep down she was happy to know that he was safe. _Thank goodness your safe. I hope you come back as you said my love._

"I see you've gotten soft Kurama, either that or your weak." Said in a deep voice, it was Yomi king Gundera( did I type it wrong? ) "I don't appreciate the welcoming party Yomi, so why didn't call off your men?" He answered with a angry voice. He was both suprised and angry of the blind demon. They both talked about how to get rid of both Makuro and Raizen, but Kurama wasn't amuse about killing both the other two rulers. After the meeting, Kurama followed Yomi, but something strange happened, he was starting to get nervous on what Yomi was saying about the past. "What's the matter Kurama? I was only bring up the past nothing else."

"Yukina my love! Where are you?" Shouted Kuwabara, it was after school so mostly everyday. "Kuwabara! This the fifth time I told this, but lower down your voice." Cried Genkai.Yukina followed her and said queit voice, "-Oh hi Kazuma, what are you doing here?" "I came here to visit you my love! For I Kazuma Kuwabara the warrior of love shall protect his beloved Yukina." after the boring speeach from Kuwabara, Botan came out with a depressing look in her face and said,"It's very rude to just yell around the temple Kuwabara." everyone looked at the stranged spirit guide who has been depress for two weeks since Kurama left. "Hello Botan long time no see, it's nice seeing you outside for a while."said Keiko, she looked at Botan with with her usual smile and she smiled back. "I'll be gone for a while guys and I'll be home at noon, so you don't need to cook dinner for me."

"So, are you going to join me or not? If disagree to my orders you already know that human family shall die." Said Yomi, he was waiting for Kurama to answer, but it was taking too long so in a a cold voice he said,"If you won't hurry up, I'll kill that little girlfriend of your." When Kurama heard what he said he was dead serious, he was even more scared that Yomi might kill her in the process. He was worried that he might threaten both his human family and now Botan. "Please not her Yomi, she has nothing to do with any of this." Yomi then began to laugh on how pathetically soft Kurama turned out "-Haha, you've gone too soft my friend. I never wouldof thought that the great bandit of Makai have already sold his soul to a servant of the great king Yama." Kurama felt ashame of whatYomi said and wanted to know how he found out about his feelings for Botan. "To be honest with you she is deifinatly a beauty, just what happens if I killed her? I would like to use her against Spirit World or as entertaintment." this time Kurama was so infuriated that he hadsaid something without thinking andit was coming from him not Yoko. "If you dare try to touch her, I swear to send you from the bowels of hell you damn bastard!" (he learn those bad words from both Hiei and Yusuke.) Yomi was amuse about Kurama's attitude on Botan's case he then said in a calm voice, "Good, I look foward for the next meeting. Remember that if you screw up you know the consequences."

It was five in the afternoon and Botan stopped by at Shizuru's house while everyone but her went to the temple. "-um Shizuru what should I do?" asked Botan, she wanted advice from her because she heard that she made an advice to Keiko once and it worked. She then let smoke out of her mouth and answered, "If you truly want to be with him and not worry about it, just go ahead and follow him. What happens if he was dead and you've been waiting for him without knowing what had happen to him. Besidesjust spend time with him if you ever see him,I bet he won't mind. Because Kurama isn't a type of guy who wouldn't let you go in his life without knowing am I right?" Botan was turning red because, how did Shizuru know? Shizuru then patted her back and smiled, "Look kid, I'm not that dense your bond between him is so clear to us girls. I'll keep this away from my brother from telling Yusuke about this or anybody else alright." Botan the smiled and nodded. While the advice from Shizuru was finished it worked.

She wasn't worried about him anymore, because there is hope that he will come back. _Shizuru's advice did work, I'm back to my old self again. But should I follow him? I mean, whatif king Yama punishes me?It doesn't matter anymore becase...because I love him._she thought, all she have to do is wait and hope for the best.

Kurama was lying back his new bedroom, it was just like his bedroom from Human World but a more of a bit dark. He then unpack his stuff until he notice that there was an album in his bag with a green cover. He opened the album and saw a picture of his mother and his birth father the other was his new family in wedding cloths, he was wearing a light blue tuxedo while the others were wearing ordinary wedding cloths. He still remember that he invited Kuwabara, Botan, and Keiko, the others wouldn't made it because they were busy, but then they congratulated him.When the wedding was over he came up to Kuwabara and Keiko asked, _"Did you invited one of your friends_ _in school?" "Whoa Kurama! I can't belive that you couldn't even recognize Botan in a wedding_ _dress!"_ cried Kuwabara. They then both looked at the spirit guide, who was sitting alone in a chair, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a light pink gown with her hair down, Kurama couldn't take his eyes out of her till he felt a a pat in the back and it was Keiko, she was also wearing a blue gown and said, _"Why won't you dance with her Kurama? I'm mean she came here to see you and_ _your new family."_ He then started to to blush.

Kurama then flip the page in the album and saw a picture of him and Botan dancing together holding hands and Kuwabara and Keiko was just next to them and started to laugh and smile. Botan who was sitting around and saw Kurama, but while he was walking toward her he heard music.  
His mother who was with the DJ smiled at her son, they were both embarass until Kuwabara yelled, _"Hey,won't you dance with her?'' _his thenmade them not look at each other and were embarassed to dance, but then Keiko grabbed Kuwabara and said _"Just follow me on this Kuwabara, the only way to make them dance is to see them see us dance_ _got that?" "Yhea, but why us? we could ask his parents to dance, -hey Keiko!"_ Keiko the grabbed Kuwabara and started to dance, Kurama and Botanlooked at the two and Botan said, _"Look at those two, ifYusuke see them like this I bet Kuwabara won't be able to live, now where did I put_ _my camara?"_ Kurama kept looking at her and Botan notice it and started blushing, _"By the looks_ _of things Kurama I think those want us to dance."_ said Botan.

She then placethe camara on the table and grabbed Kurama's arm and went straight to Keiko's direction. They then started to dance, Kurama heldher hand up high and her waist while Botan placed her lefthand on his shoulder. _"Now look what cat dragged in,or should I say fox."_laugh Kuwabara,Keiko was also giggling. _"I_ _know this is one of your plans Keiko, and that wasusually my job."_ cried Botan, _"To be honest, I_ _agree with Botan. You'rejust lucky that my parents are here."_ said Kurama who was in front of Botan. For a moment the music was slowing down and Botan was getting sleepy accidentally place her head on his chest, at first he didn't know what she was doing until he found out that she was tired. They then danced slowly till he heard his mother, _"-um Shuiichi, is everything alright?"_ This scared him out him and looked at his mother and father who were dancing to the side of him. He then stopped dancing and said,_"Yes mothereverythings fine, she's just tired that's all."_ While Botan was waking up she felt like someone was pulling her into someone's chest, when she looked up it was Kurama, she was blushing so hard, but realize that Kurama fell asleep too.

While on thier perfect romantic moment Kuwabara yelled, _"Cheese!"_ the camara flashed and Kurama was startled by Kuwabara's loud mouth. They both then realized that friends and families were watching the cute couples, Shiori felt happy that her son looked happy and Keiko and Kuwabara were giggling so hard that it took Botan to realize what they were thinking and then she yelled, _"Wait that's not_ _what you all thinking! He just felt tired so I stopped and...and-"_ till she was interrupted by Kuwabara, _"You began being mushy at him right Botan."_  
The two were blushing rapidly and Kurama said in calm voice and said, _"Well, you might as well say you caught are hands red, but I have you know, I've recorded all what you two said and I'll be glad to show Yusuke."_ he took his cellphone out and then press a button that they both heard Keiko talking to Kuwabara thier plan.

Kurama closed the album and smiled, he couldn't forget the time when the girl of his dreams had palce her head into his chest and how she looked divined._ I wish that I could just hold in my arms again my love. I just hope that I could spend time with you a little longer._


	4. Chapter 4: First order of buisness

note:There are some spoilers so watch out! some were made up.

* * *

Chapter 4 First order of buisness

* * *

Recap: Kurama closed the album and smiled, he couldn't forget the time when the girl of his dreams had place her head head into his chest and how she looked divined_. I wish I could just hold you into my arms again my love._ _I just hope that I could spend time with you a little longer. _

It was already morning about 6:00a.m. and Kurama was called in from Yomi's servant Yoda. He send Kurama to his headquaters immediately where they held a confrence. "I'm glad that you've joined us old friend, now let us begin." said Yomi. Yoda started to explain about the energy levels on the three kings and thier second-in-commands and said,"As you can see, both the territories of king Raizen and Makuro are generally incresing all cause of thier chosen guest Yusuke Urameshiand Hiei, my suggestion is that we should bring more warriors that has a of maximum of 100,000 demon energy." Kurama suddenly spoke up and said with a calm voice, "I know where you can get these demons in just six months." Yomi then realize that he was getting serious, he then grinned at the former bandit and ended the confrence.

He looked outside the window and thought of six fighters from the last tournament and try to let them know about balancing the three worlds. "So, I guess your getting serious now am I right? Now tell me, where are you going to find these demons and how are you going to train them?" asked Yomi, Kurama then answered, "That's none of your concern and these demons are from the previous tournament that the spirit detective and myself fought not long ago. From as we speak, they're in the Human World and I need your permission so I could train these demons." "Permission granted, you have up till six months." ordered Yomi, he looked at Kurama and gave a grin. Kurama looked at him seriously and the lord said, "Is that how dearly your family and that perciousgirlfriend of yours?" While the conversation Sachi who is Yomi second-in-command felt angry because of Kurama and how he can talk to lord like he was nothing. Right behind him was a demon parasite, he looked at Sachi then glance down to Kurama. "I guess the lord has more interest on this pitiful half-breed am I right master Sachi?" the parasite said. Sachi then gave a disgusted look on Kurama and said, "What does he have that I don't? The king is very quick to trust that pathetic human. I want you to possess one of the people he care for then try him not to come back here as possible.'' The parasite quickly response to the fishman, "Yes master.''

Kurama was tranfered back to Human World and headed straight to Genkai's temple for assistant, he couldn't see where Botan was, so he thought that she was on duty for Spirit World. "So you need my assistance? There is one place I could let you train those boys for six months, I'll inform you when they arrive." said Genkai who was sipping her tea. The next day Kurama attended school for a while and, Kurama was at his desk thinking, _It's already been three days, where is she?_ He was still thinking of her since he came back from Makai, he was then interrupted by his female classmates, "-Hey Shuiichi congratulation on your mother's wedding."said the girl with black hair. The other said, "Why won't we celerbrate after school if it's okay for you.'' Kurama didn't really listen and answered, "I'm sorry, I was suppose to meet someone after school, but thanks for the invite." he gave a fake smile so they would just go away. After school he arrive at Genkai's place, Yukina came out and greeted him, ''Hello Kurama, Genkai will be coming, I'll say that you've come here to see here.'' "Wait Yukina, it's not her I'm looking for it's-" When he was about to finish his sentence a familiar voice came, "Yukina, who's outside the door?" she looked who was at door and was startled to see him back."You're back."she whispered.

He gave her a gentle smile and said, "May I talk to you in private?" he was still calm and wanted to talk to her. Botan follwed him, five minutes later they were in the river back of Genkai's temple. They were sittingbesides a huge boulder, it was quite, they can only hear the water that is falling from the cliff. Botan was the first to break the silent, ''I heard from Koenma that you only came here for the six demons am I right.''She tried to avoid his gaze and wait foran answer. ''That's right, but there is another reason why I came here." Botan looked at him knowing what he was talking about. He turn his gaze to her and said, "I came here to see you too. I just want to talk to you and spend time with you a little more." She then place her headupon his shoulder and said,"Kurama thank you, but please you have to be concern more about what your suppose to do. If you don't then I'll just be in your way." It was quite and none of them spoke, Kurama startled her by holding her hand, he looked at her and she looked back. She response to his touch and said in a teary voice. "Kurama, I think this isn't the right time to be like this. I'm sorry."She looked at him with a sad look nearly to cry. She can't follow Shizuru's advice because it was hard for her. He then let go of her hand and answered, "You're right, I'mforgive me ifI startled you." Botan stood up and can't surpress her sadness and her face were filled with tears she then turn back and walked away from him,''I'm sorry." she said, those were the lastwords she had said to him, he looked down unable to see her leave. He knew how she feel about him going away from her and he understood her feelings.

After the meeting, Kurama and Botan have not talk to each other since then. She was afraid that if she tried getting close to him, she might get in his way. Five and a half months has past and Kurama had already train the six fighters along the assistance of Genkai. He attended school again for the final exam, it was a suprise that he came second place on the exam but he didn't care. He was at his desk and kept thinking about what had happen last night, suddenly Kaito came and said, "Let me see your test scores Minamino, hmm I see you've got all your equations wrong and look at allyour errors. So tell me are you all in a heap of trouble?" He asked, Kurama wasn't paying attention and said, "What?" "I'm saying that are you and Urameshi's friends in another case? Who are you all up against" Kurama stood up and answered, "Each other." Kaitolooked suprised and said, "Wait a minute, what made you all turn against each other?'' Kurama didn't look at him and turn around. "If you need anything just call me.''Kurama smile and said to thanks to him,_A noble thing to say Kaito, but I'm sorry to say that I don't need any help._ He said inside his head, suddenly they heard a beeping sound coming from Kurama. "Let my guess your girlfriend?" said Kaito, he did have a little hunch that his rival was in love with the blue haired girl, since that Sensui case they're always been together and it kinda make him a bit jealous. ''Not to worry it's my new step-brother, he's just playing with the telephone in school and he forgot his lunch money.'' Said Kurama. "Say Shuiichi mind if I ask you something?" asked Kaito. "Sure." he answered, "Are you in love with Botan?" Kurama's face was turning red and Kaito was chuckling, "So I take that as a yes, did you tell her yet?"he asked. "No not yet, I haven't decide on telling her yet.''

"Alright boys I want you all run one hundred laps around this area and no shortcuts and flying. If you broke these rules I'll double it, got that!" cried Genkai. The boys were all complaining saying that it was like hell."You go to be kidding, first you let us eat load some load of shit, then you made us sleep on fire or with needles and now you want us running around a hundred times!" shouted Chu. "Yhea you could at least give us a break or something, we've been like this for the last five months! complained Rinku. Kurama then spoke up and said, "Not to worry, this is your last week of training so by next week will be heading to Makai." The boys were relived that they can get out of training and also from Genkai.

While waiting for the boys from thier laps, someone came outbehind the trees. It was Botan, she looked Kurama in a distracted gaze, Kurama followed._ I wonder why she looked distracted, I have a feeling that she was avoiding me since then. _he thought. "I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you that much for the last few months, I was a bit well distracted. I just don't want anybody to find out by others and using it against us." she said. "It's alright, you're right about that. But then I guess that you wouldn't letme act like Kuwabara just to Yukina." he heard her giggling behind his back. "You do know when to make a girl laugh and swoon over you.'' said Botan, she hasn't laugh that much for a few months and the only person who could make her really laugh is Kurama.She then came close to Kurama and said, "Remember the time when you and the rest of the boys faced Yakumo just to save me. Well Yusuke told me that while I was unconsious you were always protecting me from that dreaded monster. You were all thinking that I was dead, but he also told me that it was your fault for not being there on time to save me, you were occupied on thinking about your old friend and how you think that you betrayed him. And it kind of took me time to recover from the wounds I was inflicted by him, but you were always visiting the temple and you kept telling to get well and ask me that I should forget everything what happend and make it all look like a bad dream. When I recovered, Koenma called me back from Spirit World and regain my duties, but I forgot to to tell that certain someone thank you. -Um Kurama, thank you for being there for me, without you I wouldn't be the same girl from now." She then lifted her head into his just to give him a thank you kiss, but then behind the bushes Chu barged in and yelled, "Alright fox boy you got your hundred laps around the whole damn area now let us take a break and -uhh." The other five followed the big bloke and were shock. "Did we interrupt something?" said Suzuka, Touya and Shishiwakemaru left and Jin began blabbering and saying, "Well this is a suprise I never knew you were into girls especially like her Kurama! I can't wait to tell Urameshi about this!" All of a sudden Botan took her oar and hit Jin's head and yelled, "Who told you can all stop your training and interrupting our conversation?"

After the weird coincidence, Botan gave two bumps for Jin and Chu for being such idiots and interuppting her moment. "Well you both deserved it, not only you guys interrupted us you even scared the heck out me! Not to mention that you two should learn some matters." said Botan. Jin gave a hug to Kurama (a/n: you know how guys give those guy hugs.) and said,"Don't worry Kurama forget what I said about me telling Urameshi about this lovey dovey stuff.""You better." said Botan who heard the entire conversation. It was already evening since the six left they both left Kurama and Botan alone.

While walking to the temple Kurama took Botan's hand and said, "Justthis night, I want to know how it feels to be like this once in a while." Botan then nodded and answered, "Alright, just this night besides you're not going to hurt yourself now... Kurama." she stopped and he was wondering why she called his name. "Is something wrong?" he asked. ''Do you still remember that night about the promise we made each other? Well I was wondering that if you're done with your buisness, that is if you could stay with me for a while if it's alright for you." "- I'll try that is if I make it alive."he smiled. "Oh by the way, can we keep this a secret between everyone" he asked. She then answered, "Well about that, the only people I know about us are only Koenma and Shizuru. They both said that they won't bring up the issue until Yusuke arrives

**Kurama's **_POV  
Yes, when Yusuke arrives I will be able to show her how I feel. Just one more year so you would be with me. I hope Yomi doesn't harm her while I get back, because if he did I'll be the one to regret. _

_**Botan's **POV  
Please be careful when you get back from Makai, remember what we promise that night ago. If you die I don't what to do without you when your gone, I can't even live without you.I just want to say I love you that's all, but why can't I say it why is it hard for me? Is it because it's not yet time.I don't care as long as I get to spend time with him I can live without fear. _

The time has already come for the demons to go back to Makai, the Spirit Defence Force had arrive early in the morning so the could open up the portal. Mean while everyone bid farewell to the boys and they were lucky that wouldn't train anymore from Genkai and it was already heaven for them. While the others were busy of thier conversation Kurama bid farewell to Botan, he then gave her a blue rose just for a thank you because of last night. She smiled knowing that he will return for her.Before they all left the S.D.F closed the portal and also went back.Leaving Botan alone, the wind blew her hair caressing her delicate face, she deeply sigh for her love was now on Makai, _Wait a minute, I didn't tell him didn't I? And I didn't get a chance to say_ _it, maybe when he comes back I'll try not to forget._ she said to herself

Two days have past and Kurama and the others were at Yomi's place, Yoda held out his device and analazed the six, he looked at suprise that each fighter were leveled more then 100,000. "Well what a suprise these fighters are even stronger then I thought. How did you trained them in just a half a year?" the old demon asked. Kurama answered, ''-Just proper exercises and balanced diet, there's no secret to hide." Rinku then protested and said, "Yhea right, what about the time when you dumped us in a pit of snakes!" "And don't forget sleeping with sharp needles." said Jin. "What about eating those load of crap don't forget that!" yelled Chu. Shishiwakemaru also pissed thinking about the horrid training as he was tortured. "It was hell in there." Suzuka gave a dramatic sigh and complained, "The old witch didn't even let me take a bath for six months!" Touya had nothing to say for say he didnt care. Sachi looked displeased and ask to Yomi, "My lord, do you even trust them? What if they don't follow your orders?" Yomi ignored him and said, "Good job Kurama, I guess the last meeting paid off after all, for now on you are now my second in command." Kurama didn't spoke, in the other hand Sachi couldn't belive that the lord made the demon traitor as his second in command. He tried to talk Yomi out of it, but he just ignored him. "My lord please reconsider this, you don't even know that he might turn his back on you." Yomi finally answered to the lunitic, "And you Sachi, what the hell have you've been doing for the last five or eight hundred years?" "He's right, you may be good at strenght and selecting fighters, but then you lack of intelligent-" Yoda was then inturrupted by him and yelled, "What are you talking about !" "I'm talking about that these fighters can even beat your whole army, you are off your course." he countined. Sachi was really angry at Kurama for stealing his job, he then thought a way to kill him by letting him know that people he cared for are in danger.


	5. Chapter 5: Nightmares and Pains

**Nightmares and Pains**

**

* * *

**

Hello, sorry it took so long, I was more busy on school work and how I was suppose to write this chapter. Anyway on with the story!

* * *

A/N: This is mostly about Botan and her feelings towards Kurama and how it effected the gang and how Kurama fought Sachi. I made up some parts and there are some spoilers so enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile Botan spent her afternoon up on the blue skies. She was still only a bit worry about Kurama, but the other side of herself said that she has faith in him. It was almost time for her to go back to the temple before Yukina gets too worried, while landing she sensed something strange. She looked back and there was nothing. _It must be my imagination, I must of spend too much in the sun._ She thought, again she sensed it and it made her worry even more. "Puu are you there? This is not the time for playing hide-and-seek. Puu?" She said. She looked everywhere and she can't whoever it is, all of a sudden she heard something behind the bushes. She was about to panic and yelled for help, but it was too late the demon had made a gash on her forehead. It hurt so much that she cried out in pain enough to let Kuwabara or anyone to hear. "Did you hear that it sounded more like Botan!" cried Kuwabara, Koenma made a run for it in search for her Kuwabara followed him into the forest and summoned his spirit sword and sliced a demon who looked like a snake with an knife-shaped horn. Koenma ran after Botan who was laid on the cold ground with blood coming out of her head, "Botan are you alright? Answer me!" said Koenma, he was worried about his head ferry girl till Kuwabara hold his shoulder and said, "We should bring her in the temple and let Yukina or Genkai to heal her wounds.'' Kuwabara carried the unconscious Botan back to the temple. 

Meanwhile at Makai, Kurama has this feeling that something was wrong but he doesn't know what. He was on the hallways of Yomi's castle and he felt a prescense of a demon, "There's no use to resort to violence, so I suggess that you should leave me be or you'll suffer my punishment.'' Kurama said in a cold voice. Away from the shadows revealed the former second-in-command; Sachi. "I don't care about your pathetic warnings, I challenge you to the death!" he said. He ran to Kurama's dirction who wasn't moving an inch, "DIE!" He cried, Kurama kept dodginghis attack then summoned his rosewhip to move his attacks away from him. While they pause for a moment, Sachi then gave a sinister grin and said, "I know your secrets half-breed, and I'll kill that pathetic spirit guide of yours." Kurama was about turn into his fox form; but Sachi tried to stab him with his trident making Kurama unable to transform into Yoko. "Alright you parasite destroy that human brother of his!" ordered the fishman. "No can do sir.'' he replied. "What?" He yelled, "I work for Kurama now sorry to say that sir." "What!Why you traitor after all I did to protect you!" Sachi couldn't belive that the parasite have turn his back on him, he then face Kurama who was no longer the red-haired man who now transformed into a silver haired demon with the resemblance of a fox. "You should know not to trust an insect like him, now I will show no mercy.'' Said the cold-blooded Yoko Kurama, he then used his rosewhip to kill Sachi. "Now you know that I show no mercy." Sachi who was lying on the floor was suprise that his energy level was even higher then before he looked at Yoko Kurama and died.

"So Genkai how's her condition?" asked Keiko. She was so worried about Botan since Kuwabara and Koenma had dropped her off the temple. "She has a mild fever from the shock, but I don't know if she'll be alright. That cut on her forehead was long and we don't know what happens if she can recover." Keiko was even more worried that her friend was hurt and that she can't find a way to help her. Botan was lyingdown on a futon while Yukina place a warm cloth on her forehead, which was covered by a bandage. Yukina left the room and went straight to the living room. But unbeknownst to them the cut on Botan's head was inflicted by a poison, inside herhead she was having a horrible dream

**Botan's Dream**

_'Where am I? Is this some kind of dream?' _

Flashbacks were occuring to her head, some were the previous tournament and the beginning of working as an assistance for the spirit detective. She saw an image that wasn't suppose to be there, it was Kurama. And he was fighting Karasu.

_'No this. Anything but this.'_

Tears were forming in her eyes on seeing the most gruesome fight she ever witness.

_''Well folks the suspense is in the air, can you feel it? Just one more attack from Karasu means curtains fromyou-know-who.''__said Koto._

_'This can't be happening, it's just a dream. But why am I seeing this?'_she ask herself.

It was sad to see Kurama hurt especially from some obssess fighter who wants to kill him. Kurama tried to fight Karasu with all he has inside Botan's mind and it was hard for her to stop looking at it because it was hard to close her eyes,

_''Come any closer Kurama and your a deadman, you know well that I can manipulate bombs.'' said Karasu._

_''I shall not be afraid of something I can not see!''answer Kurama._

He ran up to Karasu and planted a seed in his chest, which didn't affect him. Botan in the other hand couldn't move from the view and was force to open her eyes, which was now filled with tears.

Moments later Karasu held out a seed and said,

_''I thought you were something special, but this is orginal. You really think this should kill me?but you lack of tact Kurama, that you should need some. I must say that you injured me more then once I congratulate that.''_

Suddenly an object grabbed Kurama's left leg, it was a living bomb!

_'No, please not this. Anything but that. I can't see him getting hurt like that, please let me wake up from this nightmare!' she cried._

_''Mwahaha, time to say bombs away! said the demonic bomb.''_

_''That's what I call my mad bomb.''_

_''Nhahahaha, out of luck now your dead.'' said the bomb._

Thedemonic bomb had detonated hurting Kurama's left leg, he cried out of pain. The voice of his pain made Botan yelling out of pain she cried so hard to stop seeing him getting hurt.

_'Please, I can't take it anymore! I don't want to see Kurama getting hurt! I want to get out of here please!'_

She yelled and pleaded for help, but no one was there to save her. She was on her own, the images of Kurama who wasgetting hurthave made noises on her ears till it was over. It was quiet, everything turned black and there was nothing. She was crying, she doesn't and never want to see Kurama hurt, because there was something that made her feel that if he's hurt she too can feel him getting hurt and it was hurting her. (a/n: sort of like a soul bond.)

_'Where am I?' she asked herself._

She then opened her eyes and saw Kurama fighting the elder Tugoro, then next in his fox form washimfighting Sensui, all were himfighting and risking his life. She couldn't hold it any longer.

End of Dream

"KURAMA!" She yelled out his name, she found herself in a room wearing a white kimono and was sweating. She was breathing rapidly, it was only a nightmare.

_It was only a nightmare, but why would I dream about him getting hurt?_ She asked herself.

"Botan are you alright?" Cried Koenma, he opened the room and found Botan crying. Keiko, Yukina,Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Genkai came in the room what the commotion was. Botan was crying and nobody except for Koenma and Shizuru knows what she was crying about.

* * *

whats next?

* * *

yukina: oh, hello. We all have a problemabout Botan. 

keiko: Why is it Yukina? What happen to her?

yukina: Botan's been depress after that nightmare she had and she isn't herself lately.

keiko: Well Kurama hasn't been sleeping good either.

yukina: Hey shizuru are ok? Do you know what happen to Botan?

* * *

preview:

* * *

Shizuru:"If you're going to just stay here crying like an idiot, why won't you just do what I tell you and start growing up!

* * *

I hope you enjoy the story and thank you for all the reviews and thanks to Yoko-botan and Maverick48 who gave me a few ideas that came out of my head. Next chapter will be longer(i guess) then this. 


	6. Botan's Desicion Kurama's feelings

**Botan's Decision Kurama's Feelings**

A/N: I'm very sorry I made a very big mistake,the chapter six you've read was my rough draft and that's why it wasn't organized.I got all busy that I didn't have to look it over, so if you can all find it in your hearts please try to read this chapter. THANK YOU!

* * *

**Recap:**

"Kurama!" she yelled out his name,

she found herself wearing a white kimono and was drenched in sweat. She was breathing rapidly and it was only a nightmare.

_It was only a nightmare, but why would I see him getting hurt?_ She asked herself.

* * *

She couldn't stop her tears for being shead; everynight it was the same thing over and over, she had stayed in her room for about three days and all she does was crying either out loud or silently depending on what dream she was having. Her friends are all in the living room hearing her wailing for about three days, Shizuru who blew out smoke from her cigarette had went off to Botan's room. She couldn't see her like this, she also couldn't take it anymore because she's just crying without her friends knowing what's going on with her. While heading straight Koenma grabbed her wrist and said,

" Shizuru I suggest we leave her alone."

She quickly move her wrist away from Koenma then yelled with anger,

"Look at her Koenma, she's been crying for so long and what you, the prince of Spirit World do to help his Spirit guide ?"

Koenma was speechless and it was true he didn't do anything to help his crying friend so he let Shizuru handle it.

She then opened the Botan's door and came inside, she sat next to Botan, who covered her face with her hands crying.

In a soft voice Shizuru said,

"You know kid you should get over it already, you've been crying too much and if I were in your shoe I would try to forget whatever happen."

She uncovered her face, seeing her eyes were swollen from the crying she said in a hesteric yet teary voice;

"How should I get over this Shizuru if every single night I see him fighting and getting hurt even from the fights I haven't seen like from Sensui. Last night I had the same nightmare since he left and seeing him getting hurt from Karasu from the Dark Tournament, I just couldn't...I just can't stand hearing and getting hurt."

Shizuru suddenly slapped Botan's face really hard leaving a red mark, leading her back to reality. She was irritated yet worried about her, and hearing about the Dark Tournament only lead her of seeing Sakyo's death.

Botan was still in shock had stopped crying and was back to reality, she sat there while Shizuru said,

"What the hell's wrong with you Botan? You think you have the right to cry all you want while your friends were worried sick about you. If you don't want to lose him then I suggest you do what I tell you to do and make your choice, either stay here and cry all you want or follow him. If you're thinking about getting in his way, guess again try to be by his side. From the looks of things you've done nothing to help him you're just her sobbing like a spoiled child over a nightmare and didn't say anything until now."

Both Keiko and Yukina entered the room wandering what was that slapping noise, the two looked at Botan who was sitting in her futon revealing a red mark on her right cheek. Keiko ran to her so did Yukina and cried,

"Oh my gosh Botan! What on earth did you do to her Shizuru!"

Shizuru got up lit her cigarette said nothing and left the room. Botan who was still in distress couldn't decide whether she should follow Kurama or get out of his way.

Shizuru went outside to smoke to take out all the stress she had today, she could never forget that day when Sakyo had left her.

**Shizuru's Flashback**

" I don't know, this plan is a bit too fishy coming from a man like you." She heard from Koenma,

she followed Sakyo knowing that something was wrong, she looked at the opened door where she heard and saw everything from both the two men.

"Uh Shizuru," said Koenma.

She looked at the man she had fallen in love with and smiled back at her, Sakyo had pulled a lighter off his pocket and threw it to Shizuru.

Shizuru didn't know what he was planing to do until she finally realized and gasped then looked at him. he was still smiling warmly at her and waved goodbye, the machine on the top had exploded and Shizuru said,

"No Sakyo wait!" But Koenma pulled her away from him, but she was struggling to get him but she couldn't it was already too late,.

"Don't leave!" She cried, tears streamed down to her cheecks seeing her beloved doing an idiotic suicide.

**End of Flashback**

Koenma went outside to see if she was alright and said,

" I thought you were over his death, Shizuru." he looked at his friend then shut his eyes hoping to know if she and Botan were alright.

" I did accept his death, but bringing up the past can only revive him inside my heart. Koenma I don't want Botan to be like this nor Kurama, I don't want her to end up like me and Sakyo. Everyday I would see these two together whether a mission or just to hang with my brother, I would see them getting closer and growing up with then move on with thier life."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but you think of Botan as your sister and seeing her with Kurama makes you happy and not to worry, and in time they'd be together with their life." he said,

She blew out smoke and said,

"Exactly, what about you? Why are you even helping with thier relationship? The prince of Spirit World wouldn't want to waste his time playing matchmaker, not unless you were in love with her."

She placed her hand on her elbow smiling; waiting for his answer.

"Not to worry, I also love her as a sister too; I don't intend to see my chief pilot of the River Styx without anyone to love in her life and trust me I know because we've been through alot of things."

**In Makai**

Four months had passed since he left and after what he'd done transforming to Yoko and killing one of Yomi's men. He had felt something inside his heart that something was wrong so he went staight to Yomi's to settle a small conversation.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" asked the demon lord, Kurama looked at him suspicously and answered in a cold voice;

"Have you been keeping your end of the bargin? If not I will not hesitate to kill you."

Yomi faced him seriously and said,

"You shouldn't blame others for what they haven't done Kurama, I've have not done anything to your human parents and the ferry girl."

They both looked at each other then Kurama bowed his and tried to calm himself while closing his eyes.

"There's something you should know,that the demon parasite you've talked to did not return." said Yomi who was facing Kurama,

"So what's your point?" he asked.

"My point is my friend,is that he was able to transform into his final stage,and that he has a poisonus tusk on his forehead; if inflected by either human, demon, or spirit, it would cause the victim having traumatic dreams causing them to go hysteric and loose site of reality." Yomi explained.

Kurama didn't know why he was explaning this to him but until he realized something,

_No wait it can't be could it?_ His heart was beating faster and was worried that what if she was really hurt? All this time when his heart was telling him something was wrong, he didn't do anything about it! His heart felt like it was torn apart and as looked at Yomi for an answer he asked,

"Why are you telling me this?"

Yomi did not face him and answered,

"I'm telling you this because of the ferry girl had been infected by this creature."

It was true after all, his heart was actually telling him that she was hurt, but why didn't he do anything? His eyes were wide from the shock that Yomi had given him and he was worried yet angry at the same time because of how the insect had fooled him behind his back.

"Why haven't you inform me of this sort? And this demon, where is he and how did he know my relationship with her?" he asked demandly, he was moving his fist around then thought he could never forgive that demon and that he could merclessly let him suffer to death.

Kurama was getting mad at Yomi for not telling him,and together he was mad at himself for not listening to his heart until now.He truly loved her and he couldn't forgive himself for not protecting her.

"There's no need to infuriate Kurama, my reasons for not telling is because I was informed that the demon parasite was found dead in Human World and that my agent have caught a footage who had killed him, I would like you to watch it." he said, he then switched his screen revealing Botan who was attacked and the part where she was sleeping after that. Kurama watched half of the video and asked,

"Why do you have this on video?"

"I wanted to know who killed the demon which was one of your friends and I to see if you could still trust me not harm the girl."

"May I ask why the demon tried to kill her? How will I find the antidote for curing her ailment?" he asked curiously,Yomi showed no reaction and answered,

"The answer is simple, Sachi must of over heard us and took advantage on the girl to send the parasite to assasinate her, and the antidote is that the either have one of the people she knows bring her back to reality or she has no other choice but try to accept what on her mind."

Kurama hoped even if he can't do anything, he hoped that Botan would get better and that his friends would always be there for her.

"A word of advice Kurama, you shouldn't be showing your relationship on others who want you dead. You're too attach to her and with that, look what just happen." Said Yomi.

He then walked away from the darkness leaving Kurama to think what he said.

**Human World**

Another week had passed, Botan's nightmares were gone and still, what Shizuru said she couldn't make-up her mind! It was difficult for her to choose and everyone around her were worried about her. They all asked Genkai's for help since she felt the same way before, she was sitting in the porch of the temple with her bangs covering her eyes slumped on the wooden rails Genkai came and sat next to her.

"Botan would you mind telling me what's on your mind?" she asked kindly in a motherly voice.

Botan sat there not caring to answer her question, Shizuru came out to help Genkai and to apologized Botan.

"Forgive me what I did to the other day, I was so worried about you and well I just snapped."

"There's no need to apologize Shizuru, I mean...I was,..well stupid for not getting myself back to reality." She answered back,

she hadn't talked in a while since that day and everyone in the temple was going to

make her.

_Is that all she can say? There's know need to apologize? _Shizuru thought, she was now getting irritated with Botan and her stubborn attitude, she didn't have her normal attitude which was gone and how stupid she was for not listening to her heart.

"Are you even going to try?" She asked,

Her eyes went to depression into surprise then tears were coming out of her eyes, she pressed her lips trying not to cry again so instead she placed her right hand to cover her mouth.

"I can't...I just can't!" she answered,

Genkai finally understood about her problem and smiled,

"Then by all means, you already know he's dead." Shizuru said in a cold voice,

Botan made a teary gasp and couldn't think he was gone, she can't imagine seeing him in Spirit World.

"No, he can't be, I don't ever want to hear you say things like that! Don't you understan Shizuru?" she yelled,

Shizuru exhaled smoke in her mouth and Koenma joined outside to help Botan and her misery.

"If you don't want him dead then you have no other choice but to do what Shizuru tells you to." he said,

he couldn't take it either and he wants to get this done.

"I can't...I don't want him to know that I'm always a burden to him and his way..."

Shizuru suddenly grabbed her in the collar with no hesitation and yelled in her face,

"Look here Botan! If you're going to just stay here crying like an idiot, why don't you do what I say and grow up!"

She pushed her back and said,

Crying isn't solving anything Botan! You think too much of this crap and you say you wouldn't worry anything about him and now you just did!"

Botan covered her eyes with her hands and moved her head from side to side saying 'no'

A flashback of her and Kurama suddenly appered in her head on how they both made a promise and that she wouldn't worry about him.

"Shizuru's right Botan, it isn't solving anything and had witness you making promise to him and you just broke it. The question is, do you still want to keep the promise and at the same time following? Or let him die while you worry? The choice is yours Botan." said Koenma.

Botan let her back go down facing her face into his legs covering her eyes and cried out loud,

"I'm sorry for breaking the promise, I don't want him to die!"

Another had passed and Ayame came to visit Koenma, he was surprise to see her who was looking for him for an assignment to do.

"Sir, King Yama had requested you on this particular assignment to do." she said,

"May ask what is it?" he asjed politely, it was hard for him to admit but he was in love with the Spirit Worlds records department leader, but he was a bit nervous to tell her.

"Well it's concerning Yusuke Urameshi, the King said that he would give him and the other two demons a chance to stay in Human World and we've assign George to obsevre on Hiei, but we need someone from Spirit World to observe on this Kurama." said Ayame, unbeknownst to Koenma she too had been in love with him quite a while but she told herself to tell him when the time is right.

Botan suddenly appeared from the sliding door and said,

"Sir, I've decided...I've decided to do what I have to do."

She was surprise to see her and it was indeed too long that they haven't seen each other, she gave a warm smile at the two and they did the same Koenma said,

"It's been a while since we see that smile, well Ayame considerate done. You've found an obsever for both Yusuke and Kurama." He then gave her a wink on both eyes and smiled.

Ayame was turning red and nodded then left, Koenma watched her leave and smiled again then looked at Botan who was looking at him doing his stunt and said,

"Good choice."

"Thank you." she answered.


	7. Chapter 7: Makai Tournament Begins

**Makai Tournament Begins

* * *

**

A/N: Hello here's chapter seven and for midnight 1987 you'll have to see your answer here or maybe another chapter but please forgive me for not updating for so long.

* * *

Recap:

"Sir, I've decided...I've decided to follow Kurama and be by his side." said Botan, she was surprise to see Ayame and gave a smile in a long time.

"Good choice."

"Thank you."

By the time it was dawn both Koenma and Botan left for Makai, the Spirit Defense had help them on thier way to the portal. Not turning back, no regrets she had finally decided to follow him whatever the cost.

* * *

**Flashback**

"So you finally decided to follow him straight on right? I'm glad those words I said didn't offended you, just try your best." said Shizuru.

She was proud to hear Botan that she made the right choice and she even grew up maturely since she taught her the value of not leaving someone that is close to her. She placed her arm around Botan's shoulder and smiled,

"Just remember to believe in him and trust me he won't die." She then winked at Botan.

"Thanks Shizuru, without you I would still be in bed crying and I now know that you were trying to help me. I will be by his side till the end no matter what." answered Botan.

She was happy to know that Shizuru cared for her as a sister and she was thankful for that.

They all gave Botan a one last hug then say goodbye for now.

**End of Flashback**

"Sir, may I ask why we have to observe Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei?" asked Botan, she looked at him and was curious about why would Spirit World observe both the three former detectives and she just needs to know.

Koenma looked up in the sky and took a deep breath,

"What Ayame had told me is that my father had a message from the three rulers Yomi, Makuro, and Yusuke...-"

He was then cut off by Botan, who said,

"Wait a minute, Yusuke's one of the three rulers? Since when did he ruled one-third of Makai?" She asked surprisingly, she never knew Yusuke would become a ruler let alone in Makai. Her eyes were so wide and couldn't believe that Yusuke Urameshi is one-third the ruler of Makai; it was so unbeliveable.

"Just hold on and let me finish, anyway Yusuke's ancestral father is dead and so to protect one-third of Makai he was now the new King. They both are agreeing on Yusuke's suggestion that they should fight in a tournament for instead of three rulers there should be one and the winner of the tournament should be the ruler." He answered, he looked at Botan and she was still surprise hearing the things about Yusuke.

They were finally out of the portal and in Makai, Koenma and Botan looked around and they see only wierd trees and little grass they suddenly sensed a powerful demon energy to the east side of their direction, it was stronger then any demon they have encountered.

"What tremendous demon energy, do you know where it's coming from sir?" she asked, she looked into her left then to her right and looked at him.

" It's from the east side I think we should get out of here before we get caught, don't forget to seal your spirit energy.," he ordered.

Botan summond her oar and Koenma transformed to his toddler form, they then flew away from the site as soon as possible then vanished out of the orange sky.

**In the West side of Makai**

Kurama was admiring the tremendous demon energy and how excited his campanions and himself for another tournament, he suddenly felt two familiar spirit energy one he could tell that the other was stronger then the other, but just before he could guess the other it suddenly vanish. He looked to his oppisite direction where he sensed the two energies and he wanted to know who it was.

He could not find out who it was but he had a strange feeling that something might happen in the tournament that could get something uneasy for him.

While walking down to the dark hallways he met up with Yomi who was facing in the moonlight,

"I want to thank you again for letting me agree on Urameshi's idea, it has been too long since I've fought for something and now that I have my fighting spirit back so I could finally fight the way I please." he said, he smiled at Kurama for his brillant idea.

"You've forgot that I have disobeyed your orders don't you think you should punish me?'' he said.

He looked at Yomi who smiled at him because of what he was risking and said,

"Why would I do that? You've given my fighting spirit back so I won't have to punish you."

Kurama was relief that Yomi wouldn't hurt Botan yet so he nodded and went back to his room.

**Somewhere in Makai**

Koenma and Botan where both somewhere in Makai, they were wearing unusal cloths like, Koenma was wearing a tuxedo and some white shades(A/N: making him look like tuxedo mask like in Sailor Moon.) he also wore a red headband so no demons would know that he's from Spirit World. In the other hand Botan was still wearing her pink kimono followed by a pair bug-eyed glasses and a orange blanket around her making her look like an old woman or demon. And whatever they were wearing they didn't like it, but it was the for the best. They were thinking to spend the night in a hotel but they both realize that staying in a hotel with a pack full of demons wouldn't work out. So they plan to stay outside for the night, Koenma and Botan worked hard to keep a barriar on so any demon wouldn't get inside.

Botan was sitting in a tree branch just the way she sits on her oar she gently took her hair tie out making gentle waving movements, she lifted her head and gazed into the blue moon, the moon was beautiful and she wanted to know if Kurama's alright. Since the nightmares she had were gone she wanted to see him again, but could she try to say the words she wanted to say to him?

_How or when am I going to tell him the way I feel?_ she said to herself,

she looked down and spotted Koenma sleeping, he was leaning on the tree who was fast asleep. Botan jumped off the branch and sat next to her sleeping boss, she took off her blanket and placed it onto him, she was happy to have Koenma as a friend and he always treats her like a sister and she was happy to have him as a brother because he's always there for her. She then watched the moon again and what she doesn't know is that Kurama looking at it too.

"I hope you'll be alright where ever you are." she whispered.

**Kurama's Room**

Kurama was sitting on his bed looking straight to the moon, he had many things in his mind like his demon form Yoko. Will he fight in his demon form?

_Will I fight with my true form or will I fight the way I am?_ he asked himself, above all that he wanted to know if Botan will be alright, after hearing that she was infected by a disease he didn't know what to do and he was thinking that it was his fault for not sensing it especially trusting on that demon parasite.

He slowly laid back in the bed still facing himself to the moon, he wanted to be with her, to protect her to love her, he can't stand seeing her cry or worry about him. He was imagining Botan who was crying, her tears sparkling around her beautiful face and all he wanted to do is make her smile, he finally realize that his heart was attached to hers and when she feels sad he could feel it too, every time she opened her emotions he could feel it.

_Is it true I've bonded with her? How long? If we did then, my heart is telling me that she's close but I don't know is it's true or not._ he said to himself.

**The Next Day**

It was the beginning of the new Makai tournament and more than a thousand demons have participated for the grand prize which is becoming ruler of Makai. Kurama met up with Yomi to inform that the six fighters were meeting up Yusuke, but he was suprise to see a child with the same energy level as Yomi. What he didn't know it's Yomi's son!

"Surprise Kurama?" he asked his campanion.

The child looked at Kurama with amethyst and asked his father,

"Father, is this the man you told me about on how he made you agree into joining into this tournament."

"Yes Shura, his name is Kurama and he's my second-in-command. Kurama I would like you to introduce to my son Shura." the father said.

" I see he's not your son by birth but he does have your apperance,." Kurama commented. Shura looked at his father and asked,

"Are you sure he's strong? From the looks of it he just looks like an ordinary human, and his energy is low as a C-class."

Kurama gave a fake smile trying to ignore the child's comment he had given him; he's just like his father.

" That's enough Shura, I expect you giving him greater respect. Anyway, is there something you want Kurama?" said Yomi,

After informing Yomi about the six, he left left to meet up with Yusuke and Hiei.

Koenma and Botan had enetered to watched the tournament and to watch over who they were suppose to watch, they were looking all over for Yusuke and how there was alot of demons particpating.

"Such a big fuss. They're half mad." commented Botan.

"It stands to reason since these cretins will get riled up over even the slightest chance of blood. Throw in the fate of thier world, and every demon who thinks they're worth a pickle will crawl out of the woodwork to make a fool of themselves." he said.

Botan couldn't stand seeing alot of demons in one area, she suddenly felt a sting inside her head and she tried to hold it, Koenma was looking at his right and asked,

"Speaking of which have you seen Yusuke?"

Botan looked at Koenma then towards the crowed to look for Yusuke, she lifted her finger and tried to look for him, they looked surprise and started to look to each others left and then to the right.

"There he is!" Botan pointed out then started clutching her right hand into her chest.

Koenma looked at her direction and saw the two other rulers and also a child who were walking towards him then about a minute or two the three demons had left him.

" I wonder what they were talking about." asked Botan.

"Well you'll have to keep wondering, because we can't risk getting closer and being seen. Personally Im more interested to know what Yusuke was thinking when he proposed this... haphazard scheme." Koenma explain.

The two were looking down at Yusuke who he was now meeting up with Kurama and Hiei, Botan looked at him straight in the eye and said,

"Well, sir. If I know Yusuke as well as I think...he probably wasn't thinking as much at all!" She gave him a smart grin knowing she's correct. Koenma looked at her and gave a deep sigh and said,

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Botan closed her eyes and had to agree with him knowing Yusuke isn't that smart thinker, she reopened her eyes and was glad to Kurama alright, she was relief to see him not hurt for now and gave a long sigh.

" From looks of thing your boyfriend alright for now so you don't need to worry about him." Koenma purposely teased .

Botan was turning red, so she covered her face with her hands and suddenly blurted,

"Well sir at least I worry about him just like any girl would, and I bet Ayame's worried about you too!"

Koenma suddenly jerked out in surprise and cried,

"Hey that's none of your concern!"

"It won't be unless you don't mess around are relationship." she said,

"Anyway don't wander yourself if anyone knows your from Spirit World I wouldn't want to know what will ever happen to you, so from know on you should stay put. Agreed?" he ordered,

"Yes sir." Botan answered,

They then heard the announcement and the fight was about to start, what surpise them is that George(Blue oger) was making an idiot of himself instead of doing his job. Koenma was so pissed that made George sweat all over seeing his boss

_Please kill me, _said George to himself, he knew that Koenma will kill him for his idiotic behavior even though he has a beautiful voice.

"What were you thinking! If anyone finds out were from Spirit World they'll cut are heads off!" Yelled Koenma who crossed his arms while Botan looked at the two bickering.

"But I have a nice voice." answered George who was poking his fingers together.

* * *

Preview:

Kurama: I'm alright mother there's no need to worry about me, just have fun without me...it's alright with me.

Shiori: Thank you Shuiichi, you don't know how much this mean to. We'll becoming home in a few weeks and tell your brother we said hi alright?

Kurama:Yes know, Goodbye. I love you mother,

Shiori:I love you too.


	8. Chapter 8:Living a Lie, Kurama's Fight

**Living a Lie, Kurama's Fight**

A/N: Here is chapter 8 and please tell me if you guys like it! Also there would be spoilers and if one of you guys watched the part where Kurama was making a phone call to his mom or the other way around, I haven't watch that part so I'll make stuff up. I even got a little experince from looking at the screencaps on the internet, ok see yah!

* * *

The tournament has already started and everyone that had participated went where they were suppose to be, Kurama had received a phone call from his human mother.

"Hello, Shuiichi? It's me." said his mother,

"Why hello mother,...yes I'm doing fine I've been eating well so there's no need to worry." he answered,

He was watching some of the fights from other demons while talking to his mother, he was happy to know that his mother cared so much for him.

"Shuiichi do you still remember when you were ten years old you use to love to climb the old cherry blossom tree besides are house? We were both fond of it when hits spring, the way the cherry blossoms hit the ground. You were always making nervous when you climbed it."

Kurama smiled warmly on how he loved climbing on that tree when he was young,

"Yes, I've still remember. May I ask how's your honeymoon with father?" he asked,

"It's fine dear, but it isn't fun without you and your brother, this gift you've given us is too much. And I'm anxious to know how's it going thier." she said sadly

"I'm alright mother so is Shuiichi(Kakoda), there's no need to worry about us, just have fun without me for a while...it's alright for me." he comforted her,

"Thank you Shuiichi, you don't know how much this mean to me. We'll be coming home in a few weeks and tell your brother we said hi alright.?"

"Yes I will, goodbye. I love you mother." he said.

She answered in a teary voice,

"I...I love you too."

Kurama had switched his phone off and left from where he was.

Koenma and Botan watched some of the fights some were either cruel, disgusting , or horrific. But when it comes to Yusuke he sure knows how to kick ass, Yusuke had won the first round of the match and so did Hiei. The three observers went straight had and already met up with Yusuke who was surprise to see them, he didn't even recognized them with those wired costume. After they've watched fight between Yomi and Shura, the announcer Koto had said that Yomi had also won the first round. As all the fight continue, Botan had been wandering if Kurama had lose or won, she didn't care if he did won or lost as long as he's alive.

"Alright ladies and germs, after the masive fight between father and son, lets get down to buisness! As you can see we've seen alot of action coming from both the three rulers especially from Enki and Koku, but who will once again win the game.?" said Koto.

" I wonder when will they'll have a break? They've been fighting the whole afternoon!" cried Botan,

she was so impatiant and she wanted help her friends before they get hurt while fighting far from them.

"I heard that they'll be having it no later then one hour, so when times up I expect you doing your job; I suggest if you see Kurama you can stay with him for a while since I have Yusuke to work with and Hiei with Oger." Koenma answered,

Botan nodded and wait for the announcement,

"Lets see here folks, as you can see the fight now begins with Kurama versus Shigure. We all have to find out if Yoko Kurama will have his appearance on this tournament like the last one, so is for Shigure with his round blade, who knows what's on thier mind, all we know it's kill or be killed."

Botan looked at the big screen holding onto her glasses whispering,

"Please be careful Kurama,"

Yusuke who was back of Koenma asked in a whisper,

"Is there something going on here?"

"I'm sorry, but you will have to find out soon or later. Is it alright if I talk to you in private?" He said.

The two went like about two meters away from Botan and had a conversation, Yusuke started the conversation by asking,

"So why are you doing guys here? Especially why is Botan with you?"

Koenma looked at the sky then to the former detective and answered,

"We're here for an assignment, as you can see since you propose to this tournament, my father had ordered Oger, Botan, and I to observe, you, Kurama, and Hiei. And as for Botan, I have no right to tell you.

Yusuke who had looked at Koenma then to Botan and said,

"I just hope...she's going to be alright, I've haven't forgot that expression she had from the last tournament when Genkai died."

"It's part of her Yusuke, she just care too much of you guys,...especially for you and Kurama." Koenma replied.

"But I still don't get it!" he said, he was placing his finger to his head not knowing what Koenma was saying, Koenma had a sweat drop on the back of his head and said,.

"You've haven't change a bit didn't you,.It's better to leave things unknown for now Yusuke,."

It was now Kurama versus Shigure the demon surgeon, the fight was going to begin.

While walking to the battlefield, Yomi had stop by for a short conversation.

"You're doing this because you're still thinking that you were still discerning that you've have something against me and for helping Urameshi propose to this tournament. Are trying to make this as a punishment over this? Knowing you could die for it?"

"It depends who ever dies, but agreeing on Yusuke's term was wise seeing you with your full power, you might have a chance to defeat him and win this tournament." Kurama answered.

Yomi was now walks passed him and said lastly,

"It doesn't matter to me anymore, Urameshi had change me, I've had my thanks to you both for having my fighting spirit back. You're now off your position."

They both walk away from each other and Kurama had to make his choice, will he fight in his Yoko form?

"It's nice to meet the former Makai thief, I'm glad to say that I finally get to fight you on a one on one death match." said Shigure.

He had pulled off his round sword as Kurama summond his rosewhip, he attacked him with his whip but Shigure's sword had cut off some of its thorns; his bell which was peirced into his face had fallen. Shigure threw his blade at Kurama nearly cutting his tunic, as he kept trowing his blade Kurama also kept on dodging his attacks.

"Your attacks are weak, if you try to move closer it will be the end of you!" he said,

Shigure threw the blade once again making Kurama to run into the Makai forest. After that Kurama tried to catch the sword with his whip, but it eventually cuts it in half then disappear in the forest. He looked to all his directions for the spining blade before he could react the blade had nearly been slash making him do a mid-jump before it came to him.

"Now tell me, what is your goal of doing this?"Shigure asked,

he grabbed his blade and threw it to Kurama as fast as he can creating a tornado, Kurama had no where to go but to summond his petals and thorns attack,

"I have not yet decided if I have a goal, but I have no intention in telling you." he answered.

Then suddenly a huge explosion had appeared leaving the place to smoke.

"Oh my goodness people, I think this fight is over depending on the smoke," said Koto,

_Please Kurama, you can't do this to me. Please give me a sign that you're still alive!_ she closed her eyes and prayed to him.

"Dammit not the smoke again! How the hell are we suppose if Kurama's okay?" yelled Yusuke, he was piss on seeing the smoke once again covering the fight.

The smoke was clearing off reveling only Shigure, Koto suddenly said,

"Well people, I think the winner here is Shigure,.." before she could finish her sentence a huge amount of demon energy had shimmered through the smoke revealing a silvered- haired demon fox known as Yoko Kurama.

Everyone in the audiance gasped in surprise seeing the real famous Makai thief, Yomi had sensed the preasence of his former partner but showed no emotion,

Koenma kept chewing his pacifer knowing that something bad might happen. In the other hand Yusuke yelled out,

"Alright! Fox-boy is in the house! Now let's see some real ass-kicking!"

Botan was glad to see him alright, Yoko or Shuiichi he's still the same, she just knew he won't get himself killed.

"I suggest that the cause of this must be mixed emotions where he now shows anger or hate." said Youda,

Koenma then disagreed making Botan look at him seriously, she asked,

"How so sir?'

"I have a slight feeling that Kurama didn't want to transform." he answered,

Botan faced herself in the screen with her eyes now showing concern she she held her hand together asked herself,

_What can I do now to help him?_

Shigure was amazed to see the real form of Yoko Kurama and he started throwing his blade at him, while dodging his attacks not doing any counter attacks of his own he had recalled what had happen to him in his previous life then later posses an unborn child then soon met the Spirit Decetive then know the meaning of true love and friendship,. Soon he turn himself back to his human form.

Shigure was standing in the edge looking at him.

"Why have turned yourself back?" he asked,

"I...I don't want to live in a lie anymore." Kurama answered,

"Then why won't you try to kill me now?" he said,

Everyone made a surprise expression and Koenma said,

"What did he mean by that?"

Botan was still looking looking at the screen and suddenly, she felt the same pain she had before it was the pain that gave her nightmares she then yelled out of pain making Koenma notice.

"Is there something wrong Botan, do you need to rest?"

"Why would you want to fight in a frail body?" Shigure asked, he was ready to kill Kurama with another blow of his blade but Kurama answered,

"Because I have someone to protect with this body not inside of me, I don't deny or regret it either."

Yomi was disappointed yet confused of what he was saying,

"Why are you doing this Kurama?" he said.

Kurama who was now getting hurt severly, made both Yusuke and Hiei worry but Hiei had already know what Kurama's doing as he studies his opponents using his body as an example.

While the fight continues, Botan was seeing everything and to her, she thinks it was nothing but a nightmare.

"What's happening?" she asked,

Her eyes were amethyst that now began turning foggy light gray(A/N: she looks as if she was hyptnoitzed.) Koenma looked at her in concern and said,

"I think you shouldn't watch anymore of this, lets head back to Yusuke."

She walked closely to the screen watching Kurama getting mercilessly hurt, he was crying out in pain and what she didn't know is that he had promise to her that he wouldn't get himself hurt and it was too much for her to handle.

**Botan's POV**

_Am I having these kinds of dreams again? Kurama, please can you tell me that this is all a dream, can you tell me that this isn't real or not? To tell you the truth, since I met you I wasn't the same I use to. Every time I see you I felt that you're always with me, when we are on a mission you were always there to protect me without letting me notice. You were always there when I needed you either good or bad, to me they were always good because each passing second you were making me love you even more then before. Right now, whatever I'm seeing it's a dream. It's just a dream,._

On the screen was showing Kurama who was hurting himself badly as Karasu did was pushed into a stone wall then had recevied punches from Shigure fell to the ground,

warm glimmering tears were form by Botan she couldn't bear to see him in pain or getting hurt.

"Whatever this tournament is this your fighting in Kurama. It isn't real...it's nothing but a dream that's trying to hit me from getting me into depression, please tell me this isn't real...because I want to go back...I want to go back home,.. Kurama ..I"

Kurama was then punched in the stomach letting Botan shout,

"No Kurama !"

Koenma grabbed in both arms not letting her go further before other demon would expect her to be coming from Spirit World, she was struggling trying to let Koenma to get off her but she couldn't all she could do is crying out his name,.

"Please calm down Botan, remember what he told you don't get yourself worked up worring him, we just have to trust on Kurama and keep are cool do you understand?"

Her head hurt so much she could stop seeing him getting hurt she couldn't erase it and she doesn't know why, she shook her head from side to side taking the pain away.

Meanwhile Kurama was laying down on the ground, his abdomen hurt so much that he couldn't move. He closed his eyes but inside hisheart he could feel her presence, he could feel that she was crying for him. He didn't want to feel her being sad he said her name silently wanting to see her again and tell her that he had always love her .

"Botan,"

He started to have flashback of her when they first tried to confess,.

**Flashback**

"Hey Kurama, have you seen Botan around?" asked Shizuru, she was with Koenma and George holding a camara Kurama answered with a no.

"If you don't mind could you try to take a picture or two of her for me? I have already took a picture of the others and I need hers, but I don't have time 'cause I need to start packing my brothers things before we go."

Kurama gladly agree to Shizuru's errand and went off to look for her, he'd looked for her in the shore where she normally looks at. Kurama couldn't help but to admire her beauty on how the sunset matches her feature. Botan who didn't notice Kurama heard a click, she turned and saw Kurama smiling at her and she started to stammer while covering her face,

"K-Kurama! I-um- I didn't see you there! Y-you startled me and did you also took a picture of me ?"

Kurama walked towards her and answered,

"Yes I did, I was just running an errand for Shizuru and she asked me to take a photo shot of you. I'm sorry if I startled you."

Botan who was still blushing and said,

"It's alright, you should of asked me first before scaring me."

Five minutes later the two were sitting on the sand having a conversation while looking at the sunset,

"-ahaha, I think you're right knowing those two they'll never stop bickering at each other, I wonder that's how they show thier love to each other." said Botan.

The sunset was too beautiful making it look romantic what they didn't know is that they were too close to each other.

"The sunset is beautiful," She commented,

"Also you." he whispered

Botan didn't really hear what Kurama and said,

"Huh- did you said something, I didn't quiet hear you."

They both brang each other for the kiss and they didn't know what they were doing, each of thier faces were red as they tried to bring each other about.

Suddenly they heard a click sound and face into the other direction where they saw Shizuru giggling and said,

"Thanks you two, that was too romantic! Now I have something to laugh about."

Kurama looked at Botan who was looking him, both were blushing and said in unison,

"Wait Shizuru it's not what you think!"

**End of Flashback**

Kurama felt like he heard Botan crying out his name trying to let him remember thier promise,

_"Promise me you won't get yourself hurt okay?"_ he heard in his mind.

Kurama tried his hardest to get up, blood were spilling out of his sides and he tried to use every ounce of energy to kill Shigure.

Suddenly numerous branches had sprouted from all over the place, Kurama had tried his hardest to keep himself up just to defeat is advesary.

"I've sowed each seed into the battlefield and now they're taking root." says Kurama, infused his energy into the ground revealing the color of his energy,

"You see, I am not depending on Yoko Kurama to fight for or with me!" he exclaim,

While running, Shigure went ahead and spin his blade cutting off the branches and runs to Kurama,

Kurama then kneel down and use all his energy on one branch that Shigure had not yet desroyed. The blade then had stopped, it was too close for Kurama to die the blade was in front of him where Shigure was now stuck by a colossal cherry blossom tree.

"Are these flowers from your home?" asked Shigure, he had disarmed his weapon and stared at the fallen blossom.

Kurama nodded as he held the on of the petals in his fist and said,

"Yes."

"They're beautiful," he commented,

"Now tell me what's your goal before I go." he asked

"My goal...my goal is to protect the ones I love with this form..." he answered.

His energy was weak and as he watch Shigure admit defeat he shut his as hear Shigure say,

"I too serve for lord Makuro and as a swordsman I can't be defeated twice."

Kurama faints as Shigure dissapear from the darkness.

* * *

A/n: Ok at least there's some action on this fic and I hope it's satisfu you all.

* * *


	9. Botan's Confession and the Broken Vow

**Botan's Confession and The Broken Promise**

A/n: Sorry it took so long guys, I kinda needed some insperation and I did sort of. Okay no talk read now!

* * *

Botan was still staring at the screen with the same expression she had, seeing him faint made her blinked two times getting her back on track,

"K-Kurama! Just hold on, I'll be there!"

She was surprise to see him down and so she summon her oar and took off her disguise and went with Yusuke.

"Wait Botan!" Cried Koenma, but it was too late she was already gone.

Botan was flying along with the Yusuke,Hiei,Jin,

_I can't let my fears and pains get in the way of this, if I do and Kurama dies...I'll..I'll never forgive myself. _she said to herself.

She was heading on her way and above all that she risked herself for revealing her identity and her energy just letting Kurama sense that she's coming to help him.

Kurama who was about about to collapse was caught by Yomi,

"It's not yet time for you to die yet my friend." said Yomi, Kurama looked at him then said nothing and stepped away .

"I don't understand, why did you abandon Yoko?" he asked.

"I never abandon anyone, and never will." Kurama answered,

Before he could walk any further he heard a familar voice calling out his name, he looked up and saw Botan who was on her oar crying yet smiling at the same time. Yomi who looked at Kurama's friends and said,

"I see she followed you here without sensing her Spirit energy, I'm quite impress." While Yusuke and Hiei ran Yomi left Kurama to his friends.

Yusuke and Hiei were the first to meet up with Kurama,

"Kurama!" yelled Yusuke at the same time he was laughing that his friend is alive from a dangerous battle.

Botan ran towards them to help Kurama up,

"Thank goodness you're alright," She said, Kurama had looked at her and asked,

"Botan...what are you doing here?"

Kurama looked at her which was covered with dry tears and she answered,

" Kurama I...I came here just to help you... I want to be with you Kurama no matter what the cost. I don't want you to get hurt without me knowing it so please...let me help you."

Hiei and Yusuke were surprise to hear what Botan had said to him and Yusuke said,

"Botan why won't you stay with Kurama for a while, you could use your healing powers enough for him to stand alright?" Yusuke gave a smile that he had now realize what was going on and decided to leave everything to her.

"Yes. We really do have use to you after all, and you wouldn't want to roam around here without any guidance of Koenma or anyone you know, what you just did revealing that your sprit energy they'll know that you're not from around here and demons would love to feast on people like you." warned Hiei. The two demons had left knowing that soon thier fight will begin.

Jin, Rinku, Sazuka, and Toya were the last ones to help Kurama, Botan who looked at the four fighters asked if they could help her with Kurama who couldn't walk well.

Another annoucement say that Hiei will be having his fight then after that it will be Yusuke's turn.

They were all inside and they both left Botan with Kurama alone so instead of him going into infirmary, Botan was willing to help everyone with her healing abilities. Kurama tried to stand up but Botan tried to insist him on to kneel down so she could heal him.

"Kurama, it's best for you just to kneel or sit down so the bleeding would stop." she said.

Kurama's abdominal hurt and kneeled on the floor.

"No, it's alright you don't need to do this Botan, I'll be alright." he answered soothingly, Botan looked at him then shook her head from side to side then sat down in front him and said,

"No you won't be alright ! I'm doing this because...I..I don't want to see you like this, please."

Kurama looked at Botan and then nodded at her.

While healing both his arms and his face, Botan's headache and the bad things she was thinking about were all gone while she was caring for him. She opened Kurama's shirt revealing only his chest to his wounded stomach which was covered with blood. As she try to use her healing abilities, she knew that she has to confess her feelings now where no one could interfere both of them.

"Uh- Kurama..I.-" her sentence was stopped as she felt a sudden pull.

Kurama abruptly pulled her into him and held her tight.

" I...I'm sorry that I've made worry, ever since you were hurt then had those nightmares where you couldn't sleep, I was afraid that it was my fault for not being there for you"

Botan had felt his bare chest and how warm it was, she finally found out that he does care for her dearly no matter what. She pulled herself away from Kurama letting her hands touch his chest as they both look each other, she shook her head from side to side again as she place her right hand on his face and said,

" It was not your fault Kurama, and if you think I'm wrong guess again. Because it's also my fault for not keeping my promise to if you can recall." she gave a warm smile.

Kurama held up her hand as he came close to her, Botan knew what he was doing and reacted as she half closed her eyes; blushing at the same time. While thier lips were to join, Jin and Chu came in then Jin had cried out,

"Hey Kurama the fight betw-uh um...did I interupped somethi'n ?"

As the two looked at each other Botan quickly fixed Kurama's cloths then they both stand up not facing each other then looked at the two demons. Jin gave a fake cough and said,

"S-so sorry, um...the fight between Hiei and Makuro is about to begin and so I -" Chu dump Jin's head down and yelled out,

"You were getting on with him weren't ya Shiela no wonder you were-" he was then hit in the head from both Suzuka and Shishiwakemaru, Suzuka grabbed his coller and yelled,

"It's rude for you to say things with nasty subjects you drunk!"

Shishiwakemaru folded his arms and said,

"Don't forget losing from a girl."

Botan had a sweat drop on her then looked at Kurama and said,

"You watch the fight with the boys while I'll be with Koenma,"

She smiled and he smiled back then nodded, Botan came close to him and gave a quick kiss on his cheek making Kurama blush and the boys stop bickering.

"I'll see you later!" she gave him a wink and went off.

_Well at least tried we. Maybe when this tournament is over we can finally say it. _he said to himself.

Botan who was walking with her same disguise complained,

"Aww! Why did it have to end this way?"

While she was walking a couple of demons came to her and asked,

"Well look what we have here, aren't you Yoko Kurama's mate?"

"You don't smell like you've mated with him, and you don't smell smell human or demon at all." said the purple demon, he smelled her from the front making Botan disgusted so she slapped him. The other demon who was green took her in the arm and said in a seductive voice,

"I know you're from Spirit World. Ahahaha, your kind is a special delicacy even more tastier then humans!"

"Let go of me you pervert!" she punched the green one, the purple one who was about to take her other arm said,

"You should watch yourself, your so called mate isn't here to protect you ahahaha!"

Botan wanted to kick the day lights out of these two perverted bastards, but doing that may cause a riot and she knew how light-headed she was for forgetting what Hiei had advise to her.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you." said Yomi.

"L-lord Y-yomi! What are you doing here?" said the demon who was holding Botan.

Botan had finally seen Yomi face to face and she was a bit afraid what she'll do to her.

"She's with me, and if you try to harass her once more you wouldn't want to know what happens if you Yoko Kurama once more." he said. The two demons were scared and think carefully who they were dealing with so they left Botan alone. Yomi face her and asked,

"I believe they won't bother you anymore, so as a blind man I see your Kurama's lover?"

Botan shook her head from side to side and said,

"Wait, we haven't gone that far! Anyway Sir Yomi thanks for saving my life and how did you know are-" she was stopped

"Hn, I've threaten him so many times about you just to do what he was suppose to do, but seeing you and him I underestimated you both so he's off his position and I don't need him any longer." he answered,

"W-wait why did you took him off your position, I know it's not because of that is it now please...tell me what had gone into your mind?" she asked, Yomi smiled on how curious she was for not knowing why he took Kurama off his position and answered,

"Aren't you a curious one, to be honest he showed me a great deal of caring and loving someone...you saw the fight between my son and I. Just as his mother, I couldn't lose my son."

He was back of her as Botan kept thinking of what he was saying made her said,

"But I still don't..." as she turned back he was gone making her say the last words, "know what..you mean."

Koto who was a bit tick said,

"Well people I guess the fight between Kurama and Shigure is finish and all...I just hope there's no more stupid romance in this fight between Hiei and Makuro, because we are not holding any more some stupid ugly romances! I'm saying that this tournament is fight to the death no regreats or anything it's just kill or be killed and for goodness sake let this fight end with no crap!" she yelled loudly on the mic making everyone in the arena give a big sweat drop on thier heads.

* * *

A/n: Hello! anyway I would like to thank Kage kancho for giving me a short summary so Kage-kun, thank you sooo much! domo arigato!

* * *

Hiei: if you think you can get away with it fox just tell me why haven't you mated the ferry girl yet?

Kurama: Hiei! (blushing red)


	10. Tournaments Ends, Last goodbyes

A/n: Once again I haven't watch the fight between Hiei and Makuro so I'll skip it to the end of thier fight so there will be make-up stuff, same goes for Yusuke's part.

**Chapter 10: Tournament ends, Last Good byes

* * *

**

The fight between Makuro and Hiei were finally coming to the end when a huge black dragon disappeared. Hiei was all out of spirit energy and so was Makuro, Hiei eventually collaspse, but not so likely Makuro had caught him just in time before he could reach the ground.

" It's hard to forget are past since we were all thrown like a rag dolls, Hiei theshackle that was still on me for a long time had been broken thanks to you. My heart can now be at peace where I can't see those memories of my past." said Makuro.

As she held tight on Hiei, she couldn't let him go she said again,

"Hiei, I'm afraid that you've lost."

"Hn. My purpose was that I take that stupidshackle off your wrist so I could fight you the way you...are." He answered but then he had fainted letting her hold on to him.

**In the stadium**

Everyone in the stadium were surprise from either how the Dragon Of the Darkness Flame was just thrown like it was nothing or how Makuro beat Hiei. In the other hand Koto's prayer didn't came true when she said she didn't want any romance.

"I hope that was the last of any sappy romance." she said with her teeth gritted.

"Well that was sweet." Said Botan, she started giggling behind Koenma.

"Sweet about what? And how did you manage to get yourself here?" he asked.

"I've never seen Hiei act..well gentle to Makuro even if he tries to hide his feelings from her. Oh, yes, I came here with the help of Yomi sir." she answered with a smile. Koenma gave a sigh then looked at the screen where some of Raizens old friends were fighting against other demons such as Jin and Toya.

"When Yusuke's fight is over we should head back to Spirit World for the report, I hope you did your job besides flirting on it." he teased. Botan was coming up with another way to get at him and suddenly a light bulb appeared in her head and she said with a sly voice,

"Oh yes I did Sir, when we get back I'd be glady to ask Ayame to help us out on reports we miss or maybe we could ask her right now to just -"

"Okay you don't need to get that far I was just messing with you!" he interuppted by making a fake cough.

Several hours passed and Yusuke's match was about to end everyone (Koenma,Botan,Kurama,Hiei, and the sixs) were surprise that Yusuke had lost by Yomi , Botan was about to fly over him but Koenma pulled her and said,

"Don't, I suggest you stay I don't want you meddling into thier buissness."

"But Koenma," she said. He looked at her and said,

"I don't want you getting yourself into trouble, I want..no I order you to be with Oger while I be with Yusuke. Don't go anywhere do understand?"

Botan nodded and as her boss left she gave a deep sigh making George notice and said,

"Don't worry Botan, it'll be alright just think of one of Yusuke's missions from last time."

Botan said nothing.

Yusuke was lying on the hospital until he rose up and yelled,

"What the hell ?"

The nurse who was the side of him was startled and as she looked into Yusuke, he asked,

"Where am I?"

"You're in the imfamary sir." she answered.

The door suddenly opened revealing the six fighters.

"So how are you doin bludgger?" asked Chu.

"Fine, I guess. What happen who won the fight?" he asked.

"It was Yomi, you two were both fighting for a long time then all I could say that you lost." said Suzuka

"What!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Actually the tournament was over and the winner was Enki, after you collapse Enki fought with Yomi and then Yomi suddenly loss." said Toya.

Yusuke looked at the boys and they were not joking the door opened again and it was Kurama.

"How are you feeling Yusuke?" the red hair demon asked.

"I'm fine. Let me guess your here because Enki won and Yomi lost right?"

"Well that's part of it, but there's an announcement you should be attending to and if you don't mind-" His sentence was caught off as Yusuke got up and said,

"Okay lets go, there's no way in hell I'm goin to miss this." As he stand, his legs couldn't support him so he made Kurama help him.

"Well as new rular of Makai I would hold a law that no demon shall not and will not enter the Human World and consume humans. And as of today the demons, humans,and spirits are equal." said the new leader Enki.

After Yusuke's battle with Yomi, Yomi fought Enki but failed to win. As Kurama and Yusuke heard the new laws of Makai Koenma appeared.

"I hope after this tournament there will be no havioc in Human and Spirit World, seeing and hearing this I just hope my father agree to this."

"Koenma." said Yusuke said as he look at Koenma he then pat his back and said with a cheery smile,

"Cheer up man , I'm sure your father will really accept this new law trust me. Besides if demons do break the law I'm sure that Enki would arrest them just like what they do in our place.''

"Yusuke's right, I heard that Hiei would be staying here with Makuro and that all the fighters who had lost will be helping out with humans who had lost thier way here and bring them back. Sort of like a patrol." explain Kurama.

As two hours passed by everyone says thier goodbyes especially Hiei.

"So you're actually going back to Human World while I stay here." he said, it has been five years since Hiei and Kurama met and they were close as brothers.

"Yes I'm afraid so." he answered. Hiei then handed him a tear gem that is from Yukina and said,

"Here take it." Kurama took the necklace and said,

"I'm sorry but I can not accept this gift." he teased.

"And who said it's from you?" he said showing his fist to him.

"I was just kidding."

"Hn. Can you give that to Yukina and tell her that her brother's dead." he said, Kurama gave back the gem and said,

"No. You tell her."

"I see. Never mind." Hiei said.

"May I asked why are you staying here?" Kurama asked.

"This is where I live and it sooths me better than Human World." he answerd.

"Is it true you're in love Hiei?" Kurama asked again with a teasing voice.

Hiei's face was turning red not facing Kurama.

"I take that as a yes, I guess it's Makuro am I right?" Kurama was starting to laugh while Hiei said,

"If you think you can get away with it fox, just tell me, why haven't you mated the ferry girl yet?"

"Hiei!" cried Kurama, his face was also red and Hiei started to say Hn while hiding his laughter.

"Your hair matches your expression Kurama, I think you should know who you're dealing with." he said as he walk away from Kurama he paused and said,

"So long."

Kurama nodded and said,

"Good luck."

Botan and George were waiting outside for Koenma and as Koenma returns Botan said with relief,

"Oh, thank goodness you're back what had been taking you so long?"

"Just a short conversation between the boys, Hiei would be staying here so we don't need any reports for him to go back." he answered.

"Well we have to agree with that so you've talked with Yusuke that he's already allowed to go through Human World right?"

"Yes. " he nodded.

As the three arrived in Spirit World, Botan went to her room and both Koenma and George went to the office.

"Ah, I really do miss this chair, Oger did turn in the reports to my father?" Koenma asked.

"Yes sir, the King had glady accept removing the Kekkai barriar and letting Yusuke and Kurama return back to Human World." he answered with a smile.

Botan who was now dressed in new set of cloths heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said, as the door opened Ayame came in.

"Oh, hi Ayame what's up?" she greeted.

"Hello, so how was your trip in Makai?" Ayame asked.

"It was fine...fine as in that the boys were fine but some of the fights were boring and horrible."

"Did you tell him yet?"

"Tell who?...Oh god I completely forgot!" she cried.

Ayame was giggling on Botan's expression.

"Well anyway don't get your hopes up because you're going back to Human World and you can finally...well be with him." Ayame said, Botan was blushing and nervous at the same time knowing that she'll show her real feelings for Kurama to everyone.

"Botan, does Master Koenma know how I feel about him?" Botan blinked and said with a smile,

"No actually he really likes...no loves you Ayame. And how I know that is I give a few talks about you when he talks about Kurama."

Ayame was turning red all over making Botan notice, Botan pat her back and said in a gentle tone,

"Don't worry Ayame, Koenma loves you and you love him. So why don't tell your feelings to him and I know he'll return it." The two ferry girls smiled at each other.

"Thank you Botan."

* * *

A/n: Yes! Just one more chapter and it's finally finish!

* * *

Botan: Come and get me if you can Kurama! 


	11. Chapter 11: Forever For never

**Forever For never**

A/n: hello as you can see this is my last chapter of this story and I hope you all enjoy this. This chapter might have both the manga and series and maybe it has made up stuff put together. Finally yet importantly, I will add something to the story like what happen next on the series when everyone has done looking at the sunset and stuff. Therefore, I hope you enjoy it all minna-san!

**Human World**

Kurama arrived four hours ago and it was time for him to pick-up his mother and stepfather from the airport, he first came home checking on his stepbrother Shuiichi was there. As he opened the door, he looked around for his brother.

"Shuiichi are you here?" Kurama asked, he looked around and spotted him in the kitchen.

"Ah, Shuiichi there you are. How was your stay in Genkai's place?" Shuiichi asked, Kurama had told him that he was staying at Genkai's temple for such reasons that the young teenager had not know.

"It was fine, thank you for asking. Now get dress we have to get dress for mother and father, they're plane will be here soon shortly." said the elder Shuiichi

As the two brothers waited for their parents to arrived, they have stop and waited at the cafe.

"Say Shuiichi, what is your relationship with Botan? Is she your girlfriend?" asked curious Shuiichi, he was wondering if his brother was in love with the mysterious girl he had just met in the wedding. Since their mother had told him, that Botan was special friend of his stepbrother and he was thinking as a girlfriend.

In the other hand Kurama choked on his tea while turning into his brother with his face red he then took a deep breath and said,

"Well it's hard to say she's my girlfriend but I-" Shuiichi had interrupted him and said,

"You didn't say the words you want to say to her right?"

Kurama who was still blushing sigh, placed his hand on his face, and started to think about Botan.

**Spirit World**

Botan was lying on her bed thinking what she will do in Human World. She knows that Kurama does have feelings for her and all she has to do is say the words she wanted to say to him.

"Oh, I hope I will get to say it to him so we could really be together." she said to herself.

She got out of bed and went to Koenma's office.

"Sir, are you ready to go yet?" asked Botan.

As she peeked in his office, she heard Koenma sigh at his chair, which was faced to the wall. Botan walked in and went straight to him and said in a cheery tone,

"You know Koenma you can't hold it forever."

Koenma in his toddler form started blushing and answered,

"You're right, but how am I suppose to tell her?" he sighed again.

"Sir you've been in love with her since she first came here and now you have to tell her!"

"I'm asking how not when Botan, and why are you telling me this if you haven't make-out with Kurama yet?" he asked in a loud tone. Botan wave her right hand and said in a bubbly voice,

"Because we know we are meant for each unlike you two, you both have to give up sooner or later."

"Well I guess you're right," he agreed.

"So when are you planning on telling her?" Botan asked touching her index finger to another.

"I have no clue?" He replied making Botan fall down and hit the floor.

**Human world**

Kurama's parents arrived just in time and as he welcomed back his parents the all went out to eat for a while.

"How was your trip to Europe?" asked Shuiichi.

"It was relaxing and we did enjoy the festivities," answered his father. As he sipped his tea he looked at Kurama and asked,

"Shuiichi I heard that you're not planning on going into college am I right?"

"Well you see I have nothing to plan but to just get a job and I also have other plans." Kurama answered in a firm voice.

"Are you planning on courting that friend of yours? I believe her name is Botan correct?" Said Shiori who had interrupted the father and son conversation making Kurama turn red again. Both the parents and the younger laugh at Kurama's expression and how adorable his relationship with Botan.

"-ahaha, I am proud of you Shuiichi, I thought my son would be single for the rest of his life and I wouldn't get to have any grandchildren." said Shiori, she was still giggling at his son at the same time proud at him for finally have feelings for someone.

Kurama's watch was beeping showing 3:00 P.M and said,

"I'm sorry, but I will be meeting a friend of mine in the station so I might be home for dinner." As he risen from the chair his father said,

"Wait son, I have an importance to say to you."

Kurama faced his father and his father continued,

"If you really are not planning to go into college, why won't you join me working in my company?"

Kurama smiled and gave a nod.

"I'll gladly accept the offer father.," he answered.

**At the train station**

Kuwabara was waiting for Kurama in Mushiyori Station and said to himself,

"Where the heck is fox boy? "

He looked around for him and finally spotted him and yelled,

"Hey Kura- I mean Shuiichi over here!

The red haired man turned and saw Kuwabara waving at him and he waved back.

"Long time no see! What took ya so long just to get here?" said Kuwabara. Kurama smiled and answered,

"It's good to see you too Kuwabara. I just had to run an errand that's all."

"Like what?" he askded

"Well I just came here five hours ago then I went to pick my parents up in the airport; my father insist us on eating lunch then have a light chat." he answered.

"So how you've been?" Kurama questioned.

"Nothing changes since you and Urameshi left." Kuwabara lied, he would not want to bring the subject with Botan getting hurt knowing him he thinks it might nit be a problem.

"I see."

**Back to Spirit World**

Botan had left Koenma's office and went looking for Ayame, it took her twenty minutes to look for her and when she spotted the raven-haired girl, she was peeping inside Koenma's office with a sad depression. Botan went straight to her and asked,

"Hey Ayame what's wrong?"

"Master Koenma seems so depress." she answered then sighs deeply.

"Well, he does have his reasons." Botan added. She looked at Koenma then to Ayame, who said,

"Like what? We all know he's not strong enough to do everything himself."

_I guess you are right, but if possible he does try do it all though. _Botan said to herself.

Ayame turned her face away from Botan not letting herself see her depression over the prince.

Suddenly a light bulb struck Botan; she suddenly held Ayame's hand and went straight to Koenma's office.

In a few moments, the three were already in the sky. First off they both ate and had fun, but Koenma was still depress and Botan was still thinking another way, it was already evening in Spirit World and she needs to go to Human World as soon as possible.

_I need to figure out way for these two before I go crazy! _She said to herself. She finally thought of a way and said out loud,

"I think I need a drink, Ayame would you mind if I leave you here for a moment?" she asked,

Ayame started to turn red and answered,

"Sure why not?"

Koenma gave a sigh and said,

"It's kind of you to relive me out of my worries."

"No problem sir." she answered.

"Right now Botan and I are supporting Spirit World and since the king is done yelling for today he could scold Botan and I later."

"Thank you." thanked the young prince.

_You can do it Ayame. _Botan said to herself.

"Um sir, there's something I would want to say." said Ayame.

"May I ask what is your problem?" asked Koenma. Ayame leaned on the cold rail and answered with a calm but nervous tone,

"Well, I grew fond of you since I first came here to Spirit World."

"Hmm. I see ….what!" his expression turned in to curiousness into surprise when he heard the word _fond. _He jumped out of surprise then suddenly turns into his teenage form. Ayame started to laugh kneeled down and said,

"It's true sir, I …I have fallen in love with you."

"I…I" Koenma had nothing to say and he now knew that the person he had fallen in love with loves him back.

Koenma placed his hand on Ayame's cheek then suddenly gave her a kiss. Ayame was first surprise of what Koenma had done she had nothing she can do but to deepen the kiss. Meanwhile Botan was still behind the small palm tree sipping at her drink at the same time looking at the new lovers.

"Bingo!" she said silently, she then left the two and went to Human World.

**Human World again**

"So, it's finally over.," said Kuwabara sipping his coffee. Kurama had told him about the Makai Tournament and how Yusuke lost from Yomi.

"Well yes, as you can see the last three fighters on the championship were also defeated in the process. It is strange that Shigure won the fight then soon after I heard he disappears. Said Kurama.

"Good thing I wasn't there." said Kuwabara.

"You should've made a difference. "

Two girls came from the stairs and the one with purple hair said,

"Well if isn't it Kazuma Kuwabara it's a surprise seeing you."

"Oh, hey ladies what's up?" greeted Kuwabara.

"Nothing much." answered the girl with dark golden hair.

"So you two going to a hotel?" asked the girl with purple hair.

Kuwabara spit out his coffee and cried out,

"I have you know he's a man a tough one!"

"Really? No way!" said the blonde-haired person. She went close to Kurama and did not say anything.

"Really sorry boys we didn't know, so Kazuma care to hang with us it's really fun." said the purple one.

"Nah. I have to go somewhere else thanks for asking.," he answered.

The two girls left and the two boys were finally left alone.

"I guess you're popular with the girls I see." started Kurama, things had change since he left after all.

"Yah, since I predicted there was going to be an earthquake people started getting over me and I'm finally going to regret it someday."

The two were finally on the train and Kuwabara could not help but wonder that it is been three years since he talked to Yusuke.

"I can't believe it's been three years." Kuwabara stated.

"What?" Kurama asked,

"Three years since I talked to Urameshi."

"Well he hasn't change I can give you that." Kurama said,

"Tch, so he's still the same cocky guy huh, he better not forget his promise to Keiko."

"Don't worry, I know he will get back and fulfill their promise."

"That's not what I meant Kurama, every time Urameshi leaves he also left Keiko out without knowing and that's how cocky that punk is."

**Somewhere in Keiko's School**

The bell had finally rung and school was finally over for the day. Keiko had grew taller and her hair finally longer then before. She was informed that she has to go to Genkai's temple as soon as possible, as she walks her friends called out her name. She turned around and said nothing.

"Hey Keiko wanna go to the mall this evening?" said one of her friends,

"Um, I'm sorry but I have plans." she answer back,

"I just realize that Keiko is the only girl in school that doesn't have a boyfriend," said the one with short hair, Keiko did not answer.

"You're right, say Keiko are you still waiting for your prince charming?" asked the girl with blue hair, again Keiko said nothing.

As Keiko met up with Kuwabara, Kurama, and Shizuru, they all rode a train to Genkai's place. While reading the newspaper with Shizuru Keiko yelled out,

"Oh my god is that Hiei?"

Everyone looked at the newspaper with surprise and Kurama explained,

"I believe whoever that person was still remember Hiei when that person went to Makai. Hiei and some of the fighters who had lost the tournament were suppose to patrol Makai and keeping demons in and humans out without the use of the Kekkai Barrier . Lady Makuro is the leader of the patrolling Makai and it happens to be that Hiei is the second-in-command."

"Oh, I see." said Shizuru, Keiko and her were both giggling having a slight guess that the two demons might have feelings for each other.

"I still don't get it, why are you here if you don't have anything to do. You said you lost the tournament why aren't you in Makai?" asked Kuwabara.

"He's right Kurama why are you still here?" said Shizuru in a teasing tone. Kurama to a deep breath and said,

"Well I have my reasons." he then started to laugh so he could hide his embarrassment

**At Genkai's Temple**

As the group reach in Genkai's temple they met up with Yukina.

"Hello everyone!" cried Yukina.

"Hey Yukina!" greeted Kuwabara, as everyone had their greeting Genkai had ask if Yusuke had come back and Kuwabara answered,

"It's his fault for being cocky punk soon one of these days he'll regret it."

Shizuru nudge at her brother making him look at Keiko who looked depressed. As everyone had their moment of silent voice came in and said,

"Why, what are you all doing here?" said Botan, she knew that everyone was coming to visit so she just wanted to play along. Keiko greeted her and she greeted her back with a nice compliment of her long hair. As everyone faces his or her attention to Koenma who just arrived, Botan gave a quick smile at Kurama and he gave it back with a nodded smile.

"Ahem." said Genkai. Everyone looked at her as she explains everything.

"As you all see when I die, you all will own this temple. You all now that when my times come make this temple of good use."

The room was filled with silent till Kuwabara said,

"Genkai what are you talking about?"

"You shouldn't talk about such thing Master Genkai it brings bad luck." Shizuru interrupted. The other three girls said,

"But you're still young." said Keiko

"You won't die yet." said Yukina

"You look good on Sundays as well as I do." Botan commented. They were all sad hearing Genkai saying that she will soon pass away.

"Just shut up, I wouldn't want to give this whole area on other humans and I would be appreciated if you all keep this place safe. You know that lower apparitions roam around here and I would like them away from humans." she said lastly.

A few moments after the meeting the Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Kurama ,and Botan were all outside admiring outside the temple and how beautiful it was, as they all walk down the stairs Kuwabara stopped and so did Kurama.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked,

"You know, when I first climbed on these stairs my whole life change. Since I entered the tournament my goal was to beat Urameshi then I got myself involve with the saint beast and met you and that punk Hiei, soon after I met up the love of my life Yukina. It feels like we just won the Dark Tournament four years ago.," said Kuwabara.

"Well, time does go by so fast and-" Kurama was interrupted by Botan who cried,

"Hey! Now enough flirting with each other boys!"

"If you like, we girls can go alone without you two." said Shizuru.

The boys catch up and Kuwabara said,

"We're coming! By the way Yukina did you happen to bring you swimsuit?"

"You're a moron.," said Shizuru.

Botan waited for Kurama and what the others had not notice that they were holding hands along the way until they reached to the shore.

"Wow! Such a beautiful view!" exclaimed Botan as she shaded her eyes from the sun.

"This is my first time seeing the ocean and may I say it is romantic!" Yukina commented, Kuwabara heard the word romantic and it made him want to impress Yukina.

"Best well do something while the sun is up!" said Botan as she took her shoes off she head straight to look for seashells.

"Alright, this is now my chance to look for a starfish.," said Kuwabara as he followed Botan.

As Yukina, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Botan were off Shizuru was with Kurama.

"Aren't you going to do anything with her this evening?" asked Shizuru, she pull out her cigarette and a lighter that Sakyo had given her and started to smoke.

"Well yes, as you can see until Yusuke arrives will be planning to head back to my home with my parents," he said,

'So you are going to propose to her when Yusuke arrives that's sweet.," she commented. Kurama lost his balance and asked,

"H-how did you know I was planning on that?"

Shizuru smiled and as she blew out smoke, she answered,

"Well kid as you know that when a man is alone with his girl in a beautiful sunset on the beach what do you think?"

They looked at Botan who was picking up different kinds of seashells and smile, Kurama couldn't help but to smile of how beautiful she is and she didn't change one bit. When Yusuke comes back he will confidentially tell her to have her hand in marriage.

Keiko and Yukina were enjoying splashing on the shoreline and how the water feels so cold. The two were gazing on the sunset and how beautiful it was.

"Do you think I will be able to see my brother again?" Yukina asked Keiko as she looked at the sun.

"Of course you will. You just have to believe that he'll be always their for you." she answered.

"That's the problem with sunsets they make you think too much."

"I guess you're right." said Yukina.

"Hey Yukina! Look at the worlds biggest starfish!" cried Kuwabara from afar.

"And aren't these seashells wonderful!" said Botan showing the shells.

"Oh, that's cool let me see!" said the young demon as she left Keiko.

Keiko turned back to watch the sunset, she couldn't help but think about Yusuke and how she waited for his return. But will he ever return home? Suddenly without thinking she yelled,

"This is the end!"

Everyone looked on what was going on with her on what she just said.

"I'm tired of waiting for you Yusuke! Half my life I have waited for you to come around, is this enough for you? I don't want to wait for you any more! Now it's my turn and I want to do what I want!"

"I could cry.," said Botan who was feeling sad as she looked at her best friend.

Soon as she stopped yelling and everyone was feeling sad of Keiko's suffering on Yusuke.

_Yusuke_, she said to herself, she was ready to cry until she her heard a voice from afar that said,

"You don't have to wait any longer for me."

Everyone gasped and so did Keiko who were now looking at the arrived Yusuke who said,

"See. You don't have to." He gave a wave to the woman he loved and smiled.

Keiko froze then in one second, then she ran up to Yusuke and started to giggle and laugh. She hugged Yusuke making both of them fall to the ground.

"Somebody hasn't missed gym class." Yusuke humored.

Keiko looked at him straight in the eye and suddenly kissed him straight to the lips without any hesitations. Yusuke was surprise that Keiko started it again and this time she did not stop to hit him for letting him wait. Nevertheless, deep down inside he loved to kiss her and that someday he will start it. As the couples try to deepen the kiss a huge wave had ruin the romantic moment.

"Bingo." Botan said with amazement. She looked at Kurama and he did the same by giving her a smile at the same time a nodded making Botan turn red.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kuwabara.

"Are you alright your face is red are you sick?" Yukina joined in.

Botan snapped back to reality and said with a cat expression,

"Of course I'm alright, nothing wrong with me nope meow."

As the two looked at each other, Keiko started to laugh making Yusuke laugh as well and yelled,

"Oh, you're going to get that one Keiko!"

Keiko started to run and yelled back,

"Come and get me tough guy!" she started pouring water at him and he did the same.

"You know I could pour this whole ocean on you.," he answered back.

Kuwabara laughed at his two best friends who were playing like kids then suddenly Yusuke started splashing and started to get angry.

"Bang!" said Yusuke, Kuwabara grabbed him and began to wrestle the former demon king and said,

"What ever happen to you Mr. Mazaku I thought you won the tournament and become king."

"Well if I ever did win who would be here to kick your ass?" said Yusuke as he reached to Kuwabara to push him back.

Botan and Yukina joined in and started to have fun splashing the water to each other.

Kurama and Shizuru could not help but laugh at them, Shizuru nudged Kurama by the shoulder and said,

"Well Prince Charming are you going to do something?"

Botan suddenly asked,

"Do what?"

Kurama could not say anything but to look at her who was soaking wet but yet so beautiful at the same time.

"Why won't you join us Kurama you too also Shizuru it's fun and refreshing!" Botan insisted,

"Sorry I can't kiddo I'm too old for playing with water." said Shizuru.

It was Kurama's turn to say an excuse but it will not come out until Botan said,

"What about you Kurama? You don't have an excuse."

"Well what about I don't want myself getting myself wet? Is that an excuse?" he asked.

Botan walked by him saying,

"Well that's too late for you now is it fox boy."

She suddenly took out Kurama's shoulder bag by not letting him know and said,

"If you want to get this back you have to get it from me!"

Kurama was startled on how she took his bag and how good she was for taking it off quickly. He knew what was happening and started to play along by chasing her close to the shoreline.

"I don't want you to lose my house keys Botan so I will be taking it from you!" he said after that he started to chase her around making both of them laugh.

Yusuke and the others who were splashing water to each other began to look at the fox and the ferry girl who were flirting with each other. All of them but Yusuke were surprise on how those two became couples.

"Try and catch me Kurama!" cried Botan who was stepping on the water then suddenly she tripped on a rock and quickly grabbed Kurama's shirt making him fall.

The others gasped and while Botan opened her eyes she felt a hand that was holding on to her head breaking her fall, she looked up and saw Kurama on top of her. She suddenly turned red but Kurama did not. He looked at her and as he got closer to her once more…. Her communication mirror began beeping and taking her gaze off him and held her mirror. She suddenly heard Koenma's voice, who said,

"_Botan are you there? Get back in Spirit World we have a lot of work to do and dad said he would smack me if I-"_

"It's Koenma.," she said.

Kurama took her mirror making her look at him and continued what he was suppose to be doing, he finally reached her lips startling Botan for a while and then she deepen the kiss by placing her hand on his face.

Kuwabara who was still in shocked about what he just saw said,

"I-I didn't know that Kurama likes Botan! Why didn't any of you guys tell me anything?"

"Same here I thought she had the hots for Koenma." said Keiko who was still watching the two kissing.

"Hey I didn't." said Yukina.

"What did you mean by that?" Keiko and Kuwabara asked in unison.

"I think Urameshi has some explaining to do since he's not surprise about It.," said Kuwabara.

"Look here stupid, I suck at romance too you know, Koenma just gave me hints on who she likes and there you have it!" he replied.

"I wish I could hear what they are talking about." said Yukina. The boys looked at Kurama and Botan who stopped kissing.

"Well I guest you deserved that one." said Botan she was blushing about her first kiss and how it felt good to touch someone's lips.

"Actually there's something I would like to ask you.," he said.

"What is it?"

He came close to Botan and whispered,

"Will you marry me?"

Botan was shock and started to cry, but she was so happy of what Kurama had said.

"Of course I do and will!" She cried with excitement, she brought herself into him with another kiss and said,

"Kurama, I love you."

"I love you too, Botan." he answered.

("v")

Forever For never 'v'

A/n: Well there you have it! I didn't remember some of thier lines because i watched the last episode on Youtube (which took my five freakin hours to wait!)

also i was grounded for a couple of days and so on. I hope you all enjoy this fic ! and i would love to thank everyone who had reviewed my fic.


End file.
